The Imaginings of a Feeble Mind
by Touda
Summary: Tsuzuki's past haunts him to the point where he can't even control the vivid, terrifying images he sees. He must rely on the creature that nearly took his life in Kyoto...shikigamicentric, Touda, SohRyu, Enmadaioh, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Ok..this was an idea I had while talking to my friend about suicide. It kinda reminded me of Tsuzuki and his past so I elaborated with my own crap. –laughs- I don't own them, I just make them do ungodly things to each other that even Matsushita-sensei wouldn't have thought of.

Warnings: Um..none really, a bit of blood, more psychological than anything else. M/M relationship but nothing even remotely dirty. I haven't gotten them to that point just yet.

Had anyone been looking to the west that night, amidst the hustle and bustle of the busy streets, they might have seen the sunset as they never had before, the orange and yellow sphere shining brightly with its top third cast in a dark shade of green, an occurance that the ancients used to say brought on an entire month of darkness. They might have also seen a young man in a rather rumpled looking business suit, his jacket slung over one arm and his violet eyes moving quickly between the booths lining the street.

He saw jewelry of all kinds, food stalls with their fresh fish and vegetables set out for the hungry consumer to peruse over and various arrays of clothing before his gaze finally settled upon the booth at the end of the street, its owner a happy young woman, her smile as bright as the man's eyes. He smiled at her politely and pointed to a small ornate box, its contents a surefire treat for a friend. He paid her quickly and took the bag she offered, the box gingerly placed inside, snuggled in sheets of tissue paper.

He gave his thanks and set back onto his original heading, thinking about his small apartment, with its comfortable bathtub and cozy setting. A bath and a hot cup of tea was just what he wanted after a long day at work, he and his partner working as hard as ever on their simple cases, nothing like they had been used to in previous years. It made him happy to think about the wonderful people he worked with and the friends he had made during his time at the office, unsure of how he'd ever go on without them in his life.

His walk was a short one as he finally took the side stairwell to his lodgings, simple living quarters designed for those that worked for the Ministry, the colours neutral and the space limited. He spruced it up with living plants and bright furnishings, carpets coloured like wine and pillows like spearmint. He smiled as he opened the door, slipping his shoes off and hanging his coat on the small hook by the light switch, flicking it on as well before looking around to make sure everything was still in good order. It was of course, noone ever having dared to bother his place in all the years he had resided there.

He set his purchase on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen, setting the kettle to boil and finding his favourite mug, an orange one with green writing that his partner had given him, the colours reminding him of the boy as he found the tea leaves and placed them down beside it. Once putting enough of the dried substance into his cup he went to his bedroom, padding lightly over the thick carpeting and undressing as he moved, first his tie, then his shirt, the buttons undoing easily as he tugged the garment off and draped it across the foot of his bed. His pants and underwear came next, the material slipping off of his shapely legs like silk, despite their cotton-polyester weave. His socks were last, being placed with the rest of the outfit so he could put it in the laundry pile later on, giving himself a long, languid stretch in the nude as his kettle started to whistle.

The water steamed as he poured it into the heavy mug, the tea already giving off its soothing, herbal scent as he breathed it in deeply, wrapping both hands around the porcelain to enjoy the gentle heat. He lifted it to his lips and took a tentative sip, hissing as the liquid burned his lips and tongue, deciding to hold it in his hand as he walked to the bathroom to get the bath going, setting the cup down on the vanity and bending over to put the plug in. It was an old fashioned clawfoot bathtub, a luxury he couldn't afford at the time but that he bought anyways, its comfort level impressive to the young man.

The water flowed quickly, filling the room with steam as he set the cold water to run as well, lifting a bottle of bubble bath to his nose and sniffing it, pleased enough with the smell to pour in a large amount, the water frothing immediately and making the room smell faintly of raspberries. Once it got to a suitable level he draped a towel across the floor beside it and stepped in, careful not to slip, the water already burning at his skin as he eased himself in deeper, the water level rising just a bit before he finally sat down, a deep sigh leaving his body as the water began its work on sore, tired muscles.

He reached over the edge and snatched his mug, holding it just above the water to drink heavily from it, then putting it back to dip his head under and soak thoroughly, his hair slicked back against his head as he rested it back against the high lip of the tub. He spread his legs a little bit and got as comfortable as he possibly could, letting his eyes drift shut, his body relaxing and his mind wandering in the dangerous beginnings of sleep. He had fallen asleep in the bath before but never worried about it, the tub's unique shape stopping him from ever sliding under the surface or even spilling any out if he twitched dreamily.

The dream came quickly, his eyes opening in it to show him a tree lined boulevard, the leaves on the maples and birches turning a golden colour as the fall slowly moved in on them, the air whisping past him with the barest hint of a chill. He smiled and started to walk along the right-hand sidewalk, his hands buried deep in his pants pockets and his head held high to catch the bits of sunlight that filtered through down to him. As he passed each tree, he saw a boy, the first one tending a carnation bush, the blows plump and fresh and just recently bloomed. He was smiling as well, his cheeks rosy from the air and his hands encased in gardener's gloves.

The man walked on and saw the next one, a blond where the other boy was a redhead, this time weeding around the base of a flowering boxwood. The bush was healthy and full, the flowers a barely there pink shade, the weeds he was pulling were long and gangly, a dark green to the bush's light green leaves. He waved to the child and walked once more, this time a small boy in rather dated clothes was snipping at a rosebush, clipping off the dead leaves and peeling back bruised petals from the already swollen flowers, their dark colour much the same as the man's carpets back home. He eyed the boy warily as his shears got ever closer to a beautiful flower blooming at the very top of the bush, its petals dripping with water, fairly breathing with life.

He stepped into the yard and moved one hand out to steady the child's own, gripping his wrist rather harshly as he stared at the shears, their edges already wet from clipping the leaves and the blades soon to be drenched in the blood of an innocent rose. He pulled the boy's hand away and smiled down at him, forcefully taking the gardening implement and tucking it into his jacket pocket, wagging a finger at him before turning and starting to walk back up the street. He was about to cross the street and walk back on the other side when he heard one of the boy's crying out, turning on his heels and staring back behind himself at the small brunette, his hands around the rose's stem as if he were trying to throttle the life out of it.

He choked out loud as the small hands finally clasped around the thin stem and squeezed, his own hands flying up to his throat to claw at the hands he could feel there, the squeezes and grip mimicking those of the boy, his eyes wide and breath coming in ragged gasps. His feet refused to carry him any closer and the grip had tightened to the point where his eyesight had started to become dim, his knees wobbling as they strained to hold his slight weight. He managed to croak out a single word before falling to his knees and doubling over, his eyes blind and his throat on fire, the intensity of the dream absolutely real to his sleeping mind. "Sacrifice…."


	2. Chapter 2

Yarg…Chapter 2. I don't own them, I just never see enough of this pairing in the written world so I play with them for a few hours each night and make them do evil..ungodly things to each other. –giggles- Enjoy.

Warnings: Same as the first chapter. M/M relationship. Psycho babble. Gross misuse of shinigami/shikigami priviledges.

"Sacrifice…" He whispered it softly from his real life lips, his head bowed down so that his chin rested on his chest, his hands fisted tightly over his throat as he clawed at it, trying to release the hold that someone or something had on it. He snapped his eyes open and felt the hot tears make their way down his cheeks, blinking wildly to try to clear his vision as the room came into focus then went back to a blurry, hazy state. He thought briefly about the box of candies on the table, wondering if he'd ever be able to give them to his…lover…the word sounding strange in his head but making him tear up that much more, the man's face a shining beacon to him even as his vision started to darken again. They had been lovers for over a year by this time, the relationship blossoming beautifully regardless of their busy schedules and difference in living quarters.

He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to work the grip loose, his own hands making it even worse as they fought to release it as well, hearing his lover's presence before actually seeing him in the steamy bathroom, the man's clawed hands easily peeling the other's from his throat, holding one of his own to the brunette's sweaty brow and pressing lightly, closing his eyes and whispering something in a foreign tongue the other couldn't understand. He swallowed audibly and blinked, the hold on him slowly loosening as the warm hand peeled away from his face, his eyes turning upwards to the dark clad figure hanging over the edge of the tub, a concerned look on his face.

He shivered slightly in the chilled water and lifted both arms, like a child that wanted 'up', waiting for the larger man to scoop him up and wrap him in one of the fluffy white towels hanging behind him, snuggling it as he was held so tightly, the man's body heat soothing him enough for him to yawn from lack of sleep but not wanting to sleep in case the dream came again.

His lover knew to take him to the bedroom and lie him down on top of the plush comforter, lifting it and pulling it over him while he snuggled in as well, wrapping both arms around the shivery form, holding him close as he rubbed his chin in the damp hair. It was always like this after one of his nightmares, the fear of being alone and of being hurt usually brought the mysterious lover out of his spirit world home, his job of both fighting for the shinigami and serving as his comfort keeping him happy, despite his normally steely demeanor.

Touda sighed softly as he heard his master's snores start again, the soft lilting tone to them telling him it was deep, uninterrupted sleep, dream free as the man usually was when in the shikigami's presence. He had come to believe that his dark soul kept the other darknesses at bay, soothing the violet eyed man so that he could sleep peacefully and without the haunting nightmares of his past. He grunted once when the man turned over and nuzzled his face into the snake's shoulder, lifting one large hand to brush the man's hair back from his face and card through the silky strands, the lovely chocolate brown tresses a stark contrast to his once lush black ones.

He gave a genuine smile as his master smiled in his sleep, murring softly from the touch on his head and burying his nose even deeper against the man's chest, his upper arm and leg draping over the servant's body as he got as comfortable as possible. Touda closed his eyes behind the visor and sighed again, the sound coming out as a gentle hiss before he tilted his head towards his lover and kissed the top of his head, lingering long enough to give the man three good pecks, his nostrils taking in the smell of sweat and slight fear, the latter dissipating quickly. It pleased him to be of such a use to his master, a fighter, a confidante, a lover. It suited the snake god just perfectly, even if he couldn't be around him all the time. He knew when the man needed him and that's what mattered. That night's incident only furthered his decision to stay with him full time, to avoid any future mishaps.

He resigned himself to lying comfortably with the smaller man against his side, his breathing finally evened out to normal sleep standards and mind at peace for the time being, no memory of the dream lasting because of the shikigami's hand on him earlier. He lifted his hand and flicked off the side table light before settling into a sleep of his own, a shallow one where he could monitor his lover's movements and mind. There was a barely noticeable purple tinge to Tsuzuki's mind, the snake catching it just before he fell into his own sleepy chasm, his own fire filled mind telling him it wasn't anything to worry about. He should have known better however, not realizing that once the shikigami fell asleep, his master could begin to dream again.

Touda let his mind wander as he rested, searching out the violet coloured darkness that resided within the shinigami's mind, hoping to catch it at whatever mischief it was currently working on. Once breaking through his master's weak inner defenses he cringed in his half sleep, instantly waking and losing his grip on the other presence, his eyes open wide behind the visor. Had he seen what he thought he had? He had never doubted his own recognitions before but if that darkness was what it most certainly seemed like, they could both be in danger…

A/N So yeah…just curious how everyone likes this so far. I seem to write better psychological fics than dirty ones, but believe me, it gets dirtier as time goes on. –snickers- I LIVE for reviews guys! I stitch them together with leather roping to make Touda his thong underwear. ;;


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just never see enough of this pairing in the written world so I play with them for a few hours each night and make them do evil..ungodly things to each other. –giggles- Enjoy.

/ denotes thoughts

The night was a restless one, Touda's mind playing the slight glint of darkness over and over again, trying to figure out just what he had seen. The sun had risen during his ponderings and he let the smaller man out of his grasp to give a languid stretch under the covers, letting his eyes clench tightly as it refreshed his entire body. He gently threw back the covers and halted after rising from the comfortable furniture, listening for the man's soft snores, assuring himself that the shinigami still slept deeply. He had done this many a time and wandered to the small kitchen to set coffee on, it's percolations breaking the endless silence the apartment held.

He could feel the other man's mind within his own even in his thorough sleep, it's peaceful yellow colouring calming the snake's still on edge nerves. He sat down heavily on the overstuffed couch and crossed his arms over his chest, awaiting the coffee to finish before he'd take it in to wake the man. /It's probably nothing. He has been free of those thoughts for so long, why would he think of them again now/ He snorted softly and headed back to the kitchen, easily finding a sturdy mug and the sugar, heavily sweetening the dark brew before taking it in to his slowly waking lover.

A set of still sleepy purple eyes peeked over the edge of the thick comforter, the brow above them furrowed slightly as he yawned beneath it. His arms came up next as he stretched, the covers flipping down a bit and a small smile curling his lips as he spotted the creature at the end of the bed. He stayed lying down as if it were the most natural thing in the world for a shikigami to be standing in his bedroom, holding a steaming mug of coffee.

"Touda? What're you doing here this early in the morning? Usually it's not until after dark that you come by." He sat up and draped the blankets across his lower body, grinning adorably at the snake.

"I have been here since last night."

Tsuzuki blinked and then smiled again, pushing the covers aside to stand up, ignorant of his nudity as he reached for the coffee, lifting it to his lips and blowing on it lightly before sipping at it and nodding his approval. "I had tea and a bath last night. I obviously woke up in bed so I must have gotten in afterwards. When would you have shown up?"

The shikigami allowed him to taste it and nodded as it was satisfactory to the man, easily lowering his large form onto the bed and turning slightly to face him. "I came when I felt you in danger, Tsuzuki. It's nothing I wouldn't have done at any given moment for you."

"Oh. Well, what was it you came about? I haven't got work today so we can do whatever you li…" Tsuzuki's words were cut off as he gripped the coffee cup as tightly as he could, the porcelain shattering with a loud crack and its contents splashing over his hand and chest. The hot liquid was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his head, both hands quickly moving to his temples, his mouth open and eyes wide as the constricting pain throbbed inside. His knees buckled and he came close to collapsing, were it not for his lover catching him and holding him upright, his movements like a blur of black in the bright room.

"Tsuzuki!" Touda mentally cursed himself as he called the man's name and held him, wincing slightly as the pain slowly ebbed within his own skull. It was the same dark presence he had felt the night before, only brighter, its colour slowly taking over whatever calm yellow had resided there beforehand. "You must fight this! I don't exactly know what it is but it was there last night! Please Tsuzuki!"

He barely heard the snake's voice as he cringed from the pain, his fingernails digging into his scalp hard enough to draw blood, tiny rivulets of it sliding down his cheeks and slipping between his fingers. He heard a voice inside again, that sweet childlike voice that had so tortured him in previous years, one he thought he had ridded himself of since coming to Meifu. It ridiculed him as he whimpered pathetically.

Touda however, knew the voice, having heard it only once before, on the day his master had come for him in Tenkuu, his dark mind searching through Tsuzuki's before he agreed to be his servant. He had wanted to know the extent of the man's powers before joining with him and the high, lilting voice had told him what a monster he had for a master. The shikigami brushed it off as a hallucination at the time, or even possibly a figment of Tsuzuki's mind. This time though, it occupied a much more sinister space in Touda's book, a place reserved for occurrences that warranted reconsideration.

He gently picked the shinigami up and laid him back down on the bed, keeping the covers off in case he rolled too much and ran a large hand through the man's hair, trying to soothe him as well as he could. The shuddering slowed to nearly a halt, but never actually stopped, the colour rising back into the man's mind cooling to a sort of subtle blue, a colour more suited to a cowering child, a frightened shade that didn't ease Touda's wariness but made him feel a bit better about the other's condition.

"I must take you back with me for SohRyu to examine. He would know what it is we are dealing with here." He chuffed softly and left the man to gather up a long yukata, dressing him quickly and lifting him bodily, a portal instantly appearing behind him. He stepped in and cuddled the warm body to his chest, nervous about the dragon's reaction to seeing their master in such a state. The trip took less than a second and he was standing in the front entryway of Tenkuu, his feet quickly carrying him to the large double doors of the guardian's chambers. He had no free hands to knock but improvised anyways, certain that they wouldn't be alone once he was heard.

"SohRyu! I have no time for formalities! Tsuzuki is with me and he is injured!" His deep voice carried through the palace, the walls rumbling back at him and even shifting slightly as the building voiced its displeasure the only way it knew how. Touda wobbled momentarily as the floor moved beneath him, then immediately settling as the oaken doors opened to reveal a regal, blue haired man. He was dressed formally as always, his flowing garments covering as much skin as possible. He blinked at the snake before frowning and glaring, his icy eyes shining menacingly.

Had Touda not been a shikigami as well, he wouldn't have heard the nearly inaudible growl the dragon gave, his spiritual colour moving from his normal blue to a dangerous shade of red, no doubt feeling as if Touda had something to do with their master's current state. His voice was angry and clipped as he waved the other man inside, his normally calm demeanor broken momentarily as he heard the commotion of other shikigami coming towards his quarters, Tenkuu no doubt having notified them of Tsuzuki's presence.

"Inside. Now. I'd rather the others didn't have to take part in this."

The snake nodded and followed his age old companion, the doors oddly enough closing on their own, a feat of privacy given by the palace itself, having seen the way its resident master lay limply in the snake's arms. Papers were strewn everywhere as usual, various books and binders open to different pages, showing that the Eastern guardian had been hard at work when he was interrupted, a cause no one would frown down on Touda for. He was ushered to the long sleeping bench the dragon used on long nights, fresh linens covering it and a thick stack of pillows at one end.

Touda placed the man down gently, unsure of what else to do now that he was in the company of SohRyu, moving to stand back as he clenched his fists at his sides and looked to the other shikigami, watching him walk back from the other room with a deep bowl of steaming water and a soft cloth. He plunked it down on the floor beside the bench and kneeled alongside it, dipping the cloth in and wringing it out enough to place it on Tsuzuki's forehead, tearing a rather loud moan from the man's lips. Touda flinched and curled one side of his lips up, a sharp, stabbing pain in his right temple forcing him to grit his teeth.

SohRyu turned his head in an instant, curious as to why the snake felt the other man's pain and not himself, but secretly knowing the cause of it. It was something he had vaguely heard of from the golden emperor, a passing mention of the shinigami's mindset as he had become the man's servant. A darkness within himself that no one had ever dared release since his incident in Kyoto. Even the slight mishap with Suzaku and the death of Mariko hadn't brought forth his immense power.

"You know what it is too, don't you Touda? I felt it the moment you came in. The pain you feel is weak compared to what Tsuzuki is feeling as of this moment. He's probably been having incredible nightmares the last few weeks, or even months. I believe this is what the Emperor had referred to as Tsumibito." He breathed deeply and lowered his head, afraid of the rest of the explanation.

"The Sinner, Touda. Tsuzuki has let his mind deteriorate to the point where Tsumibito has had a chance to seep back in…"

A/N Oookkk….lemme explain. I'm kinda making Tsuzuki's past up as I go, simply because I know very little about it, and I've had the idea of Tsumibito running around in my head for months. It'll be explained in the next chappie so don't worry! Just remember to give me lots of those stretchy reviews. Touda needs a new pair of…everything! –grin-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Matsushits-sensei and rest assured, she'd be pissed if she ever found out what I was making her characters do at night. They should all be ashamed of themselves. –wags finger-

A/N So yeah…chapter 4 already. Things start to get a bit more explanatory from here on out so forgive me if it gets wordy. I have this deep love for whatever dark secrets Tsuzuki might be hiding and I intend to drag them out into the open and parade them around for all to see. –snerkgigglesnort-

"The Sinner, Touda. Tsuzuki has let his mind deteriorate to the point where Tsumibito has had a chance to seep back in…"

SohRyu dropped his head and went back to gently rubbing the warm cloth along his master's face, wringing it out often and replenishing it with the rapidly cooling water, dabbing at his cheeks and neck to both soothe and cleanse. His body smelled of sweat and the dragon instantly felt bad for him, wondering what he was going through and if he was indeed having the nightmares the Emperor had warned them about. He heard a soft rustling off to his lefthand side and he peeked over with a slight tilt of his head, watching Touda move to sit in the thickly padded armchair that was normally reserved for guests and dignitaries. The snake sat forward enough so that he could rest his head on his raised hands, his elbows propped up on his splayed knees as he regarded the other two with a concerned face.

"I have known for quite some time what it was, Soh. This is not the first time I've had to bring him back from a nightmare. I've stayed with him those nights and he had always improved by morning." He lowered his head and sighed out loud, giving a small grunt just as Tsuzuki groaned and tried to roll onto his right side, the dragon easily restraining him before looking back to Touda and frowning forlornly, ignoring the way the other shikigami addressed him, the shortened pet name being something they had given up years before.

"He is not well. I've never had this pain before either. It was always a slight twinge of..something that warned me about him. You understand what I mean, right?" Touda looked up at the dragon lord hopefully, knowing that he understood but curious if he'd acknowledge it with their master present. "How long has it been since the Emperor rebuffed his restraints? Would he rather Tsuzuki be taken over by it than busy himself with keeping the wards up?" He snorted angrily and clenched a leather clad fist, the material creaking solemnly. "It's ridiculous."

SohRyu shook his head, the damp cloth now hanging lifeless from his right hand, an inch above the now cold water, his mind unconsciously considering the snake's words. It had been more than sixty five years since the Emperor had even spoken of the violet eyed shinigami, their last meeting having been one of absolute disarray, Tsuzuki ending up in the JuuOhCho infirmary and the shikigami lord grumbling behind his curtain about wards and seals, everything to do with keeping the hidden darkness within the cheerful young man a secret. It had almost broken Soh's heart to see his master lying in the small hospital bed, his body fine but his mind broken.

He dropped the cloth into the water and moved to stand, his clothing swishing neatly around his lithe form. "I'm leaving you here to guard him, Touda. This is a matter for the Emperor to be made aware of. I won't be longer than I must be." He turned his back to the hellfire creature and exited the dark chambers, the doors once again closing without assistance. There were no footfalls heard coming from the hall as shikigami nearly made no noise as they walked, Touda's mind slightly less at ease from the mention of the Golden Emperor. He snorted out loud and lifted himself from the chair, making the few feet across the room and easily scrunching down to sit at the foot of the bench, lifting his master's feet to rest across his lap. He looked down at his recent lover and felt a sharp stab of pain, this time in his heart, a place he thought he'd never feel anything ever again. It frightened him, something that he thought would also never happen again, the fear of losing his love to the darkness that lay within him a true reality.

In Tsuzuki's mind however, things were just as hectic, if not more than what the two shikigami were going through, the dream about the boys with their gardens thankfully not returning. He dreamt with a little bit more fervor this time, the scenes moving like a roll of film, one after the other in quick succession but fast enough so that the viewer couldn't really discern what each picture was. He noticed a recurring image through the haze and he almost smiled through his state of semi consciousness, the obvious depiction of a happy moment when he was a child seemingly innocent amidst the gorier images that flashed over it.

His body and mind visibly relaxed for a brief second and Touda felt it, turning his head down from where he was looking out of SohRyu's large picture window, a curious uptilt to his lips as he rummaged through the man's mind for a clue as to why he wasn't so tense anymore. The image of a child sitting crosslegged in a grassy spot, the foliage tall around his small body as he smiled, his eyes closed and his hands folded neatly in his lap. He was obviously happy to be where he was, his body looking healthy and mark free, the snake immediately remembering how bad the other's childhood had been, what with being bullied and beaten on so often.

He raised one large hand to rest it on Tsuzuki's forehead, patting him gently and silently wishing for the dragon to hurry in his small mission. It wasn't hard to find the Emperor as he never left his own chambers, but it was hard to get personal time with him, regardless of the situation. It was soothing for the firetype shikigami to caress his master's brow, his body feeling warm to the touch and welcoming to the other, who as a snake, enjoyed soaking up the slight heat anyways.

It would be nearly two hours before the Eastern guardian returned, his brow creased with slight confusion and anger, Touda recognizing both on the man's face as he re-entered the rooms, the air of calmness now crushed by one of worry and fright. He stayed where he sat but looked up curiously, eager to hear what their lord had to say. SohRyu sat down in the stuffed chair the snake had previously occupied and sighed audibly, letting his head tip back to rest on the upper part of the furniture. "The Emperor knows about Tsuzuki's weakening condition. He's been aware of it for the last three months, Touda." He lifted a set of accusing azure eyes towards the other shikigami, his hands tightly clenching the high arms of his seat. "How long have you been hiding his condition from the rest of us? Remember that his life is important to us all, not just yourself."

Touda smirked and tipped his head back down, still gently caressing his lover as the other hand drummed clawed fingers against a leather clad thigh. "I have not hidden anything from you, Soh. I have gone to his home on three occasions, including last night. The first two times, he woke the next morning sleepy, but otherwise fine. There were no signs for me to even consider. He was his normal self." He was telling the truth but he knew the dragon thought otherwise, his body language giving him away as it always had in the past. "You don't believe me." He peeked up at the other creature and waited for his answer, the hand not touching his human slowly grating furrows into his thick leather pants.

"No, you're right. The Emperor has told me otherwise and I'm not totally sure what to think. I know Tsuzuki has been moodier than usual but that normally happens around this time of year. His death was in the autumn after all. This though…it just doesn't make sense." He would have told Touda all about the conversation were it not for the sharp gasp of pain that came from the shinigami, his body arching slightly away from the bench, Touda's hand moving from the man's brow to gently hold him down by the shoulder. It seemed to have passed until Touda grunted loud enough for it to almost be called a cry, his furrowing hand quickly flying to his temple where he clenched his head tight enough to draw his own blood.

It was the worst stab yet, the pain echoing right through his body and even affecting the dragon for the first time, Soh's short gasp not going unheard by Touda's ears. It was considerably less for Soh but no less upsetting. It only fueled Enmadaioh's explanation. Soh stood up again and walked to the other men, kneeling beside the now shaking shinigami and lowering his head sadly. Touda looked from SohRyu back to his lover, quickly taking his hands from him and standing up away from the bench, hissing threateningly from between his bared teeth, earning a shocked look from the eastern beast.

"What is it Touda! You should know better than to be angry at a time like this!" He rocked back onto his heels incase the snake gave him trouble, the past experiences with him telling Soh that there very well could be, especially when their master was injured.

Touda stood his ground despite Soh's anger, lifting his left hand to point accusingly at the prone shinigami, his own eyes doubtedly deceiving him as he waited for the dragon's to see what he was so upset about. Once the blue pools had settled back upon their master Soh gasped in total shock, embarrassingly tipping back too far and falling onto his ass with a thump, his hands falling to his sides to soften the fall. "Gods! He..he can't possibly be.." The man's words were cut off as he watched Tsuzuki's small body being engulfed by purple fire, spiritual flame more or less, the flames licking at his entire form but leaving everything else unharmed. Spiritual flame of course, doesn't burn anything but life essence. Touda's black flames worked in much the same way.

Touda stepped closer to the bench but recoiled as if struck, a thin lash of purple flame hanging threateningly in the air infront of Tsuzuki's right shoe, almost like a snake waiting up high for prey to come into range of its strike. SohRyu begrudgingly tried it as well, earning himself a shriek of pain and a nasty mark across his right palm where the flame had slightly kissed against him in warning. Again it bothered the dragon as to why the presence acted differently between himself and the snake shikigami. He hissed in his own dragon like way and backed up to a safe distance before addressing the seemingly irate hell shiki.

"We have to take him to his rooms. He needs a proper bed and time. More time than we could possibly even give him. This is the absolute worst case scenario." He slammed his fist down on the heavy oak desk, an unnatural angry streak the snake hadn't seen in the dragon in what seemed like eons. "The Emperor gave me instructions should this happen but I fear the worst." He looked to Touda with a pained expression that made even the snake's black heart pain for a second, the concern for their master overriding any sort of anger he felt this time around.

"The last time Tsuzuki fell apart this badly, he killed an entire village worth of people, bathed in their blood and then tried to kill himself for the first time. He cut his wrists to within an inch of severing them completely. These were all things he did when he was still relatively sane. Imagine a mind in that condition given almost eighty years worth of festering time, suddenly breaking loose of its moorings. It'd be like a full scale massacre. Nothing compared to what any of us have done or have seen in our lives…"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Matsushita-sensei and rest assured, she'd be pissed if she ever found out what I was making her characters do at night. They should all be ashamed of themselves. –wags finger-

"Imagine a mind in that condition given almost eighty years worth of festering time, suddenly breaking loose of its moorings. It'd be like a full scale massacre. Nothing compared to what any of us have done or have seen in our lives…"

Touda frowned noticeably and stepped back to the threatened shinigami, ignoring the way more slithery purple tendrils raised from his master's body, seemingly dangerous but inheritantly docile, doing no more than arching up as if to ward off a predator. The hellfire shiki bent at the waist and scooped the smaller man into his arms, straightening back up and cuddling him to his broad chest before heading for the chamber doors. They opened for him with a quiet rumble and he started the lengthy walk to Tsuzuki's private rooms, a place Tenkuu had set aside for him should the violet-eyed man decide to stay for a long period of time.

Long legs made short work of the trudge, approaching the man's quarters in less than two minutes, his face flicking up to the ceiling as if looking for permission before the walls shuddered around him and the door swung open, revealing a tastefully decorated living space, everything done in blues and golds. The bedroom part of the space was divided from the front room by a beaded curtain, also done in mixed shades of blue and yellow, Tsuzuki's favourite colours when in Gensoukai. The snake placed his master down on the bed, right atop the blankets instead of tucking him in, remembering a moment years ago when the shinigami had unintentionally wrapped himself up in them during a fit similar to this one, nearly choking himself to death.

He loosened the man's yukata and let it fall open around his chest, watching the slow, uneven breathing as his chest rose and fell. Touda sat himself down on the edge and watched his master thoughtfully, curious about what they were to do if the man's darkness was unleashed, the shikigami's own powers being as strong as the hidden demonic ones Tsuzuki carried, but not so powerful that he could stop him if he did indeed rampage. He lifted his right hand and went to rest it on the dull form of his sometime lover, one of the thin whisps of energy stopping him as it wrapped around his wrist and slowly tugged it away from Tsu's head, giving a soft hissing sound the snake could barely hear. He hissed back slightly in anger, tearing his arm away and swatting at the offending curl of power.

It lashed back at him before disappearing back underneath the collar of the robe, its counterparts surrounding the man's body also disappearing in their own way, whether it be up into the darkness of the robe's shadows, or simply fading into nothing. Touda snorted and stood again, his mind on the golden emperor as he left the pained young man to his restless unconsciousness, feeling slightly guilty for the first time in decades. He closed the heavy door and left it unlocked in case SohRyu had to check on him, quickly running for the doors to the palace and taking to the sky, hurriedly heading to the emperor's home to speak with him. It was unheard of for someone as dangerous and untrusted as Touda to be allowed entrance to the creature's chambers but the guards responded right away once they knew the situation, admitting him without so much as a second glance.

The room was bathed in light as it always had been, candle sconces burning brightly from every angle as he walked down the long, carpeted laneway to the lord's seat, a visual not unlike that of Enmadaioh's own residence in Meifu, a tall and wide curtain covering the entire north wall. The dark shiki bowed slightly before standing to his full height before the curtain, arms at his side's and head up, a defiant look on his face. He knew the emperor would be unhappy to see him but it mattered not, Tsuzuki's wellbeing the only thing on Touda's mind. He cleared his throat discreetly and waited for the godly creature to acknowledge him.

The voice that came was dark and melodic, the slight intonation of superiority not lost on Touda's ears as he bowed slightly before straightening again.

"You know not why you come, Touda of the black flames. The shinigami known as Asato is beyond your help."

There was a small shudder to the curtain as the shadowed figure behind it stood from its throne, an attendant running quickly to hold what looked like a tunic aside so it could descend the steps and remain behind the wall of cloth.

"You, who disobeyed your orders and destroyed countless lives. You who threw yourself into a massacre of unknown proportions, only to come out a felon, unwanted by your own kind and hidden away forever. What could you possibly hope to achieve by coming to me, your accuser? You know not of your own foolishness, shikigami."

The dark apparition turned around and walked back up the shadowed stairs, replacing itself in the high backed chair and huffing quietly, the air of danger still filling the room as Touda watched carefully. It had been ages since he last stood before the emperor, his inner fear still taking centre stage as he tried to remain stoic.

"My lord emperor, I come only for the sake of the man. This is not a cry for help, nor leniency. It has no regards to my own plight which you have forced upon me. I only wish for him to be taken care of, for his soul to either be calmed as it once was, or to be relea…"

The snake god's words were cut off by a loud blast of sound that came from behind the curtain, the cloth flapping crazily but never lifting high enough so that the observer could see the hidden lord, his knees almost buckling as a sharp pain shot through his head, nearly dropping him to his knees.

"You dare to ask me, to release a power such as that into the depths of Gensoukai! Has your freedom caused you to become so idiotic! His power far exceeds that of yours, Touda! Have you no cares for the other residents of this beautiful land? Do you not know of the massacre that occurred the last time his soul was set free?"

The slightly angered shikigami only stared, his mouth open as if he meant to retaliate for his words but slowly closed it and dropped his head in silence. He knew what had happened. He knew what he was asking was ludicrous. With a snort he promptly turned his back on the lord god and walked back outside, the attendants at the doors giving him an incredibly dirty look as he passed them without so much as a word. Within minutes he was back out and hurrying to Tsuzuki's rooms, his path hindered only by a bright blue and white streak of fury that appeared before him, blue hair flying every which way as it settled from its owner's sudden movement.

Touda stared SohRyu in the eye for less than a second before he was pushed back bodily by strong fists against his shoulders, the sharp growl from the blue haired dragon actually thrilling him as he looked at him. The man was practically seething with rage, his face drawn into a nasty grimace and his hands at his sides, clenched tightly enough for the claws to dig into the palms.

"Tell me you didn't just visit the emperor, Touda! Tell me you didn't beg for Tsuzuki's life! I know very well what you're thinking, and releasing that cursed demon is not a choice we have to make!" SohRyu shuddered slightly before visibly calming, his entire body relaxing as he stepped closer to the irritated hellfire snake and raised his left hand to touch the side of his face, cupping Touda's cheek and caressing it lightly with his thumb. "I know you care for him Touda, but he has to fight his own battles. Let his mind wrestle with its own demons. You know as well as I do that if we release Tsumibito into Gensoukai, not even your fire could save us."

Touda blinked behind his visor and was about to answer with a dry, witless remark but was cut off once again, his head whipping to Tsuzuki's door as the wooden barrier was torn off of its hinges, the dark purple haze immediately filling the corridor as it poured from the blown out orifice. He threw himself into it without even looking back at SohRyu, stepping over the charred door and entering the room with a heavy heart, suddenly fearful that the presence would harm his lover instead of simply surround him. Once inside he cringed both physically and mentally, the sight of Tsuzuki slowly standing up from the bed with the demonic power rushing from him like waves of smoke hurting him. He made three steps inside before he was buckled down with pain, his hands flying to his head as he let out a bloodcurdling wail, a mirrored one resounding from the outer hallway as SohRyu clutched his head in much the same manner, his knees giving out and instantly dropping the proud dragon to his knees.

Touda looked up from his low crouch, his eyes wide behind the ever present visor as he regarded his master as he had never seen him before, the normally smiling visage of the onetime human now a smirking, swirling face of evil, his eyes glowing brightly as he retied the yukata and walked towards the prone snake. He let out a chilling chuckle, one reserved for serial killers and madmen, one adopted by his far away nemesis, Dr. Muraki. One hand rested against his side while the other lifted to hold above Touda's head, palmside down as the dark power flowed around it, circling his hand and forearm like a well twisted bit of ribbon. It crackled as the hand neared the shikigami's head, the stark purple intertwining with Touda's black locks, as he lowered the hand enough to grip tightly, making the creature cry out in shocked hurt and pain.

Across all of Gensoukai the various shikigami employed by the violet eyed shinigami, stopped what they were doing, be it training or relaxing, or even being close with their loved ones, and fell screaming to their knees, curling up and shuddering as an unknown pain struck them where they could not defend themselves. Even the great palace Tenkuu, with its strong, seemingly unbreakable exterior, shivered from the shock of it all, the walls creaking and shifting angrily as it was attacked for no apparent reason.

The demon Tsuzuki simply smiled as he inflicted the suffering once given to his previous prey upon his closest allies, his lips pulled back in a grin so wide his teeth shone in the bright purple light, a chuckle bubbling up from his throat as he laughed at the plight they now faced.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Matsushita-sensei and rest assured, she'd be pissed if she ever found out what I was making her characters do at night. They should all be ashamed of themselves. Dirty little buggers…–wags finger-

The hoarse cries of the pained shikigami filled the halls of Tenkuu as Tsuzuki worked his dark magic, SohRyu's cries covering most of them as his deep voice commanded authority even on a good day, Touda's low growls and grunts mixing in as the shinigami's hand fisted in the snake's dark hair. Tsuzuki dropped to rest on his haunches, crouched low so that he could look his highest shikigami in the eye, his demonic visage reflected in the polished metal of Touda's visor. He dropped his hand from the man's head and draped it across his lap with the other arm, the pain immediately diminishing from the larger creature but remaining with the others for the time being.

"You see how easily I can take over, Touda-kun? The lives of these…people...rests in my hands. The bond between myself and them is unbreakable except in death. You seem to have forgotten that since the last time we met."

The demon Tsumibito grinned through Tsuzuki's mouth, using him as it always had ever since his childhood, the violet eyed man's consciousness hidden deep within the recesses of his mind now that the dark creature had surfaced once again.

He stood suddenly and walked to SohRyu, the normally graceful dragon lord on his side with his hands curled over his ears, his lips pulled back in a pained grimace before Tsumibito waved his hand and the pain receded completely, a muffled sigh escaping his lips as the blue dragon glared angrily at his master. The demon shinigami only smirked and chuckled softly before stepping over the larger man and heading down the long hallway. He had plans with a certain lord and wasn't about to let his newfound freedom go to waste by torturing simple shikigami.

He spared a glance over his shoulder as he walked through the outer doors of the palace, his powers of flight lifting him instantly, the sound of heavy chains and creaking leather following close behind. Peering behind himself once again, the dark guardian saw his snake servant trailing along, keeping a respectable distance as they neared the lord's home, landing noiselessly on the wooden steps and climbing to the guarded door.

Touda kept back as far as he could, knowing that his presence was unwanted in Enma's residence since his most recent outburst, watching with slight horror as Tsuzuki grabbed the shikigami guards and threw them away from himself with a bright flash of light, their partly charred and mangled bodies landing in bloody piles on either side of the steep steps. The smug shinigami pushed through the double doors and stormed his way inside, Touda hot on his heels as he witnessed the incredible carnage, the valiant guards and servants lying destroyed and broken all around him. The snake god doubted there had been such bloodshed in Gensoukai since his own massacre hundreds of years prior.

He could hear Tsuzuki's voice bellowing through the long halls, calling for the otherworldly king as rumbles and sharp shifts in the framework of the ancient building suggested that the man's powers didn't remain idle. Touda was about to call for his master, ignorant of his own voice in the sacred place, not caring if he was punished for being there. His master had gone mad once again and he knew he could stop it, but why did he feel so damn powerless? The shouts and booms came again from the lord's chambers and Touda broke into a run, panicking for the first time since the darkness had started, worried for his king's wellbeing. The creature was stronger than Tsuzuki on a normal day but what of this Tsumibito? It sounded familiar to him but why did he feel so childlike and useless when faced with it?

He rounded the doorway to Enmadaioh's chambers and stopped dead, his mouth open in shock and hands instantly curling into angered fists, the claws barely missing his flesh as they dug into the thick leather of his gloves. The two attendants that had given him the dirty look previously were beyond a doubt dead, their bodies leaking precious blood as they slid painfully down the candelabras they had been impaled upon, the spilled wax mingling with the dark blood. The snake god's eyes drifted to the tall altar that his lord occupied, the curtain pulled aside for the first time since the man had taken the seat of power, said seat now completely empty.

Had the visor not given Touda a view of the spiritual bodies of the people in the room, he would not have seen the others, Tsuzuki with his left hand fisted in the lace shirtfront of the Gensoukai monarch, his right hand lifted above and behind his head, extended in a movement that threatened a strike, the palm wavering with purple light. The small tendrils that Touda had come to recognize as Tsuzuki's last line of defense, curling languidly around the man's forearm, one or two of them raised like the snakes they were, mouths open and tongues showing as they hissed angrily at the attacker.

Enmadaioh as well, shared a fighting stance, his left hand curled around Tsuzuki's yukata, the material pulling dangerously, the threat of tearing the precious fabric imminent as he growled loud enough that the far windows rattled noisily in their frames. His right hand remained behind himself, the light and shadows reflecting off of the walls to the sides of the pair showing the immense energy the creature was collecting, should the shinigami choose to truly strike. Touda remained quiet and watched with a strange sense of awe, curious as to what would happen but unwilling to test the rage of the golden emperor. The booming voice of the powerful lord broke the unnerving silence anyway, the echo of it in the quiet palace a frightening sound to the dark snake shikigami.

"You lack the power to strike me, demon. That you could even bear the sight of my face is evidence enough that you do not reside in this world. I know of your past. Of what you did to this poor soul. You have sat hidden for so long now and have corrupted his mind from the inside out. Have you nothing to say for your actions? Especially when faced with a situation you cannot control?" He growled dangerously and lifted his hidden hand into view, the dark pulsing matter in his palm whirling violently, a wicked vortex of power that was known throughout Gensoukai. The Chikara-tama. The power of the Golden Emperor. Instant, unconditional death to the receiver of it.

Touda panicked for real at the sight of the dark sphere, knowing it for what it was and feeling the hairs rise up on the back of his neck, his legs aching to spring as he started to walk towards the pair, mindless of the danger he was putting himself in as he came within three feet of the dueling creatures. Tsumibito, as if sensing the shikigami's presence, turned his head to look at him, his lips peeled back in an angry sneer, his teeth sharp but eyes were bottomless pools of plum, the only human thing left of the shinigami's mind. His fear for the smaller man mounted as his visor caught the swift movement of the Emperor, his fist coming down fast towards them, Tsuzuki's eyes flashing a momentary lapse of recognition before his head turned in the direction of his attacker.

It was all Touda could do for his master as he jumped in front of the downward blow, holding his hands up and crossing his arms at the wrists, Enmadaioh's strength a veritable weapon on top of his mastery of magic and spells, grunting out loud before wailing an ungodly noise as the Chikara-tama struck him full force. He dropped to his knees before collapsing under the weight of the immense power, his own power making a minute appearance as it tried to save him, the black flames dancing around his weakened body and lapping at the arm of the Emperor, doing nothing as the lord retreated to gaze down at his handiwork.

It was a gaze the snake shikigami would never forget, a look of pure malevolence mixed with a hint of glee, the smile on the creature's face unmistakable to Touda's slowly closing eyes. He couldn't even turn his head to see his master before he fell into darkness, the sound of pained screaming ringing in his ears, Tsuzuki's own wails heard high above the Emperor's, an odd clash of metal, almost like swords singing together and the satisfying but curious gurgle of a body releasing itself of life-giving blood…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Matsushita-sensei and rest assured, she'd be pissed if she ever found out what I was making her characters do at night. They should all be ashamed of themselves. Dirty little buggers…–wags finger-

There were few situations SohRyu could recall when he had felt as frightened as he did at that very moment, his arms held above his head as he gripped the hilt of his sword fiercely, his knuckles white and muscles tense with strain as he held off the golden emperor's own blade. He had come upon the room seconds after the great snake shikigami had gone down, his left hand already pulling the weapon from its scabbard as he strode towards the confrontation, his head ringing and body feeling slightly weaker than it should have. He had taken the Tsumibito's powers for granted and wouldn't allow it to happen again, his eyes watching the man-creature carefully as he grunted out loud and forced their lord back a few more paces. Not since his fight with Kurikara had he felt so much strength course through his body. Had he not come between his liege and Tsuzuki at the moment Enma straightened up from his blow to Touda, the violet eyed shinigami would surely have been struck down for good.

A drawn sword was of course an attraction to Enmadaioh, quickly allowing his Chikara-tama to drop in order to wield his own, the clash echoing through the darkened room and throwing off sparks that threatened to singe everything within range. He didn't want to fight the master of their realm but what else could he do when Tsuzuki was in more danger than even from himself? It was almost like a battle was raging within the normally cheery man, his hands clenched into tight fists and his eyes closed, a grimace on his face that suggested an inner turmoil of some sort.

Given the power Enma was using against SohRyu, the blue dragon knew he couldn't best the lord, giving a hard thrust forward before stepping back and breathing heavily, glaring at the seemingly delicate creature before lowering his weapon and re-sheathing it, his back popping loudly as he bowed forward in a semi-apology, keeping his eyes up and on Tsuzuki.

"Forgive me my lord, but you know not what you're doing. I know you understand Tsuzuki's situation but given the circumstances, you would have killed him." His eyes flicked to Touda and he sighed heavily, knowing the dark shiki wasn't dead but somewhat worried about him now, the incredibly slow rise and drop of his chest frightening the elder god. "He is obviously conflicted, I mean look at him, my lord! The man hasn't got a clue what he's doing. The demon has to be confined for some amount of time before we can continue."

Enma knew as well as SohRyu what must be done and he nodded solemnly, replacing his sword within its scabbard and turning swiftly, his robes swishing around him as he walked towards the half crouched Tsuzuki, his hands coming down on the shuddering shoulders to both steady and restrain him, the teary face looking up expectantly but giving no sign of emotions other than hatred and self loathing. It secretly pained the golden emperor to see his most beautiful creature so hurt, both inside and out. He gave the smaller body a firm tug so he would stand and walked with him well ahead of himself before disappearing behind the pulled curtain, a puff of light coloured smoke and the utter absence of the lord's presence signaling that he had finally left the room.

SohRyu took advantage of the sudden emptiness to bend down and scoop Touda's partly broken body up from the bloody floor, noticing a half dozen abrasions right away and wincing at the obvious mangled look of the snake's forearms. He would heal quickly but not in the current conditions. The regal dragon lord flickered out of the room and back into Touda's where the problems had all started, the purple haze now cleared out by the simple air currents and providing the best cover for them both. With a low groan he placed the heavy body of his former friend down on the low pallet, slightly unsure of what to do about the wounds but figuring that a washcloth and hot water would be the best for the time being, his mind somewhat at ease knowing that Enma would take Tsuzuki to the spelled rooms in the dungeon, a place for him to rest and be cared for until they all came to a decision.

He supposed having small children at home had taught him the value of taking care of others, SohRyu's arms wrist deep in the steaming water he had collected from Touda's small bathroom, the bowl and washcloth impeccably clean and easy to find. It amazed him still that a creature as destructive as Touda could keep his chambers so remarkably neat, with the linens freshly laundered and his various knick knacks well dusted and arranged in a pleasing manner. The wiser shikigami chuffed out loud in the dark room and gingerly placed the damp cloth against the worst of the wounds, startling for a second as the other stirred suddenly, turning his head to the other side with a breathy moan, his hips shifting around so he could unconsciously find the most comfortable position, SohRyu's other arm keeping Touda on his back so he wouldn't accidentally lay on the ruined flesh of his arms.

The dark snake finally settled again and SohRyu removed the cloth to peer at the marks, smiling somewhat in satisfaction as the flesh healed quickly, now free of blood and dirt and given enough time to start the healing process. Shikigami hide was as amazing as that of their weaker human counterparts, Tsuzuki's being the only difference given the nature of his abilities. He slid the now red cloth into the warm water and sloshed it around before lifting it and giving it a thorough wringing, the bloody water making him cringe but at least the wounds would be closed within the hour.

Once again visiting the cramped but clean bathroom, Soh rinsed the cloth out for good and did the same with the bowl, leaving both to dry in the wide sink and returning to Touda's side, settling his weight on the edge of the bed and resting back slightly, his left hand holding him up on the other shikigami's far side. He sighed as he remembered the days when the two had been close friends, sharing everything from their desserts as children to girlfriends when they had gotten older. The bitterness between them had been long buried, but in SohRyu's eyes, Touda would always remain a threat to Gensoukai, a harbinger of darkness that had no place in the lifestyle of the more peace loving inhabitants.

The regal guardian leaned more heavily onto his left hand and raised his right to gently run through Touda's hair, minding the visor and brushing the dark strands back from what little of the pale forehead there was, knowing that under the restrictive devices there was the brooding creature that the entirety of Gensoukai feared, the long haired, fit bodied soul that he had fallen in love with so many years before. If his position as leader of the shikigami had not come about, he might have argued with Enma over the devices, but given the destruction his once-lover had caused, it was certainly better this way.

The room was pleasantly warm and Soh found it hard to keep his eyes open as he yawned tiredly, silently wondering how the clean up of Enma's chambers was going but honestly not caring as much as he should have, the heavy wooden lounge chair Touda used to read in looking more and more appealing with each passing minute. With a lazy roll of his shoulders, the Eastern guardian stood and hefted himself into it, settling back and allowing his head to droop. Within seconds he was asleep, his light snoring adding to that of Touda's, the unconscious sounds more pained but none the less rejuvenating. A shikigami did heal while they slept after all. Should they ever be injured in the line of duty or otherwise.

Less than an hour had passed and SohRyu was still fast asleep, his arms draped at his sides and head drooped right down onto his chest, his hair spilling about his shoulders and pooling in his lap and along his chest. It was a rare thing to see the normally impeccable creature so relaxed looking, his stern demeanor and formal attire always commanding the utmost of respect from the other shikigami and even those of the Shokan Division. Touda rustled atop his sheets and rolled onto his left side, eyes opening beneath the darkness of his visor before it cleared and he saw his old friend sitting so serenely, a smirk crossing his lips as he sat up amidst grunts and low curses. His arms didn't hurt so much as ache slightly, the ruined flesh almost completely knitted already. He crawled off of the hard mattress and stood beside the chair, his right hand raised so he could run the backs of his fingers across SohRyu's cheek, trying to wake him as gently as possible. He didn't know where Tsuzuki was after all and the fact that he seemed alive at all mystified him.

"Soh. You must wake. I am unsure of what is going on. Soh? SohRyu?" He growled angrily and gave the water dragon a vicious shove in the chest, standing with his arms carefully crossed over his chest, glaring from behind his metal prison. "Wake up, dragon! I need answers."

Soh snuffled in his half sleep and woke suddenly, his left hand moving to his sword before he realized who stood before him, blinking as he tried vainly to cast of the last vestiges of sleep, a small yawn gracing him before he stood and straightened his robes. "They are about Tsuzuki and I assure you, he has been taken care of for the time being. Enmadaioh has him in the dungeon." He gave the other creature a sharp stare and smirked menacingly, testing the other's resolve. "The same area where you resided, snake. The spelled rooms create the perfect haven for his dangerous power. Tenkuu would never allow it to get free. It would put its own life at stake first."

Touda only snorted angrily and turned as if to leave, sparing a glance down at his arms and giving them a stretch, feeling the blood flowing normally and the muscles knotting just as they should. In his healed state, he was not about to stand around and argue with the formal guardian, openly hating confrontations to the point where he would avoid someone for months on end to stave off a fight. He did however peek back over his shoulder, curious about the outcome of the earlier argument. "How did Tsuzuki survive, Soh? I saw Enma standing over me and then it went black. I heard…screaming and a scuffle. I did not expect to wake after being struck. His power is immense. It was a sensation I would rather live without experiencing a second time."

The respected shikigami nodded and stepped closer to his companion, enjoying the distance between them and the fact that they were alone and without fear of Tsuzuki's current problems, both of them knowing that an alarm would sound if Tenkuu was destroyed, maimed or even broken into or out of. He grinned ferally at the darker creature and slid his right arm around the other's slim waist, feeling the tightness of the leather beneath his fingertips and ghosting them over the seamless material. It suited the death bringer, the nearly painted on clothing and flashes of bare skin, the caramel colour of it reminding SohRyu of deeply brewed tea with honey, a taste he could certainly associate with the flavour of the other's body. Of guilt, the water dragon had none, feeling absolutely no shame in recently fighting his own lord and leaving his mentally unstable master in the man's care in order to watch over his former friend and then begin to seduce him. He remembered a history lesson Hisoka had relayed to him months before, about samurai and their methods of dealing with sudden stress, most often including sex with their comrades and SohRyu was not above crawling into bed with the snake god.

Dipping his head, he stepped right up to the other, their height almost identical except for the hairpiece the dragon wore to keep the longer locks back, his other arm lifting and draping over Touda's shoulder, bringing them together chest to chest, the heady scent of the well oiled leather and Touda's own unique musk thrilling the wiser shiki. It had been so long since their last encounter, knowing perfectly well that it had been the night before Touda's rampage that had killed the love of Soh's life and the mother of his children. Shame again, notwithstanding as he had slept with the other man while still married to the poor woman. Had she have known, it would have killed her as well, a gift the proper dragon had afforded her by keeping it a secret, somewhat reassured that she had died of something unrelated to his sexual behaviour.

There was no denying the lust in his eyes as he stared at the lithe shikigami, his tongue dancing across his lips as he nervously wetted them, suddenly afraid that Touda would push him away. It had happened before but during less stressful times, an upset snake god and a sky full of fire later, they had talked about it and settled the sordid little argument. With a flick of his wrist, SohRyu had his left hand fisted in the darker one's hair, viciously tugging back on it to bare the column of his throat, the flesh stretching and appearing as delicious to the dragon as ever. He dipped his head and latched onto the pulse point below the man's jaw line, his tongue lapping at the warm skin between his teeth as the sharp canines dented it enough to be called a puncture, the lack of gushing blood a thankful thing to the guardian's lust riddled mind.

Even overcome with lust, SohRyu could still hear (and somewhat feel) the deep growl that issued from the other male, leaving his tasty prize to look up with half lidded eyes and stare curiously, noticing the anger in the man's lower face before he opened his mouth and growled out loud, throwing Soh onto the bed as he shoved him back and standing over the toppled guardian. "Do you pity me, dragon? Feel for me as if I'm an injured dog that was ignored by its master?"

Without waiting for a response he bent down and slid himself down over the other's body, spreading his legs and straddling SohRyu's hips, his clothing creaking noisily in the silent room, using his inner anger to his advantage as he goaded the other shiki on, leaning down with a hand on either side of Soh's head, their groins and hips pressed together to an almost uncomfortable point.

"You also forget yourself, Soh. Since when did you ever instigate our encounters? I remember a time when you blushed at the thought of even being kissed. What brought this on?" he punctuated his question with a deep, firm kiss to the other shiki's lips, nearly bruising them with his force, his tongue licking at Soh's lips absolutely demanding entrance. There was no going back once the snake god was aroused, the heat emanating from his normally chilled body floating around them as he pulled back again and stared down at the panting face of the regal swordsman. He seemed at a loss for words and Touda only chuckled oddly, a sound SohRyu hadn't heard since they were children.

"Roll over, dragon. This will take no more time than is needed. I have no patience for a drawn out, passionate encounter tonight." He sat back and slid off of the warm form, bodily tearing his clothes off, the material pooling around his feet and decorating the chair as he tossed it all aimlessly, his arousal obvious as it stood out from his body, throbbing in time with his pulse as he awaited SohRyu's movement.

On his stomach now, Soh could only peek back over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he licked his lips, spreading his legs a bit and lifting them to open himself for the other, his robes pulled up and his belly fluttering nervously as he swallowed loud enough for it to be audible. It had been years since they had last engaged in anything remotely sexual and he doubted his ability to take the entire length of Touda's cock inside himself, his hidden entrance clenching and relaxing with anticipation. Touda on the other hand, couldn't have been more thrilled with their situation, the promise of a tight hole to fuck actually warming him on the inside. Even Tsuzuki was a good bed partner but there was something inherantly more animalistic about two shikigami in bed together, the sounds alone a turn on for the restricted snake.

He turned his back on the other male and rummaged through his solitary cabinet, producing from its dark confines a jar of oil like substance, a gift from the twins that helped him oil the buckles on his clothing. He flicked the top off and scooped out a dollop, rubbing it between both hands before reaching down and stroking himself lovingly with his right, his eyes half closed and head tilted back before he stepped back to the bed and kneeled on the edge. He would end the game far too soon if he kept at his current pace so he let off of his organ and bent at the waist, spreading Soh's cheeks apart with both hands, eyes drawn to the tight pucker between them. He smiled, unseen to the water creature, and dipped his head forward, suckling at the pink hole as his tongue darted inside, lapping at the uneven edges and laving the entire area.

It was a fetish of the snake's to do such a thing to his lovers, his memory serving him well as he remembered both SohRyu and Tsuzuki moaning so similarly while being treated to his ministrations, his left hand trailing up the back of Soh's thigh before he slid two greased fingers inside forcefully, immediately stretching the surrounding tissue before he growled openly and straightened back up to his knees, giving himself a firm stroke once more and leaning forward to press the head against his lover's entrance. It would be a tight fit he knew but gods, it would be delicious. He gritted his teeth and pressed inside slightly too quickly for SohRyu's comfort, a sharp intake of breath and a pained moan accompanying the downward thrusting.

Giving one last thrust, Touda seated himself within the other's body, wriggling his hips for emphasis as he worked the man's insides around himself, his head tossed back and mouth open in a soundless moan, his hands on either side of Soh's head again, their bodies pressed firmly together front to back.

It was a vicious coupling known only in the animal world on Chijou and in Meifu, deep grunts and sharp cries accentuating the nips Touda gave to the other guardian's neck and shoulders, much like a male cat marking its mate during courtship, his hips snapping violently against the pert roundness of the weaker shiki's ass. It was a sweet sound, warm flesh striking warm flesh, his groans and pants muffled by SohRyu's own harsher cries, certainly loud enough to be heard in the corridor but the simple thought of being caught didn't even pass between their ears.

Shifting his legs further apart, Touda pulled back to kneel properly, tugging Soh up as well so that he was on all fours, the snake god's hands now busily stroking the other off, one holding his hip tight enough to bruise while the other wrapped around his cock and worked him faster than he was thrusting, intent on making his lover come before he did so he could be milked by the incredible inner contractions of SohRyu's passage. His end was imminent and he moved hard against the other, ignoring the yelps and quiet gasps of lust as he rode the man to completion, feeling the inside walls clench around him and the silky wetness of the dragon's seed on his fingers, the sensations adding to his release as he spent himself thoroughly, burying his own essence deep enough for it to stay for sometime.

It was a long moment before either of them moved, the slight shake to SohRyu's legs telling Touda that his knees were about to give out under their combined weight, giving a harsh grunt as he pulled away to slide off of the bed, his cock slipping limply from the other's abused hole. He smirked as he stood, finding the still slightly damp cloth that Soh had used on him earlier and now using it to wipe himself clean, his mind persuading him to do the same for his lover, lest he be deemed a negligent companion. He tossed the soiled cloth into the sink and started to dress again, ignorant of the late hour and silent as he always was after a round of love making, his darker side once again taking over. There was never a need for words, just the rustle of fabric and squeak of his boots on the hardwood floor. It took him less than five minutes to redress to the point where no one would have suggested he had been nude so recently.

He donned his gloves and headed for the door, hopefully being able to hunt Tsuzuki down and see how he was handling the prison, the door creaking open noisily as he stepped out, not even sparing his partner a second look before he started down the long corridor. SohRyu rose shortly after, unable to get up just yet, his body aching in the most intimate places making him wince a bit. There was little chance of him tolerating Tsuzuki's demon induced rants at the moment so he took his time in straightening himself again, secretly loathing the conversation he'd have to have with Enmadaioh the next time he met up with him. Only Touda knew the complete truth about the demon and even Enma couldn't keep him from his master when the dark creature was involved.

"I don't even know what to do with him if the Tsumibito is too powerful now. Enma knows it was hard enough last time to seal it properly..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Matsushita-sensei and rest assured, she'd be pissed if she ever found out what I was making her characters do at night. They should all be ashamed of themselves. Dirty little buggers…–wags finger-

Notes: Italics denote flashbacks. There is a flashback in this chapter of the time when Tsuzuki visited Touda in the depths of Tenkuu and set him free, allowing him to be his twelfth and final shikigami. It was originally a roleplay between myself as Tsuzuki and my wonderful Touda (Yahoo screenname: veryincompatibleshikigami if you're interested in sampling his wares), whom I owe a ton of debt for pushing me into the world of shikigami luff. It will be rendered word for word with nothing omitted, the only change being the paragraphing. I might change it to flow better with the story. Please enjoy it as I did.

Warnings: Absolute yaoi here people. Near PWP for the entire chapter. Sex between one hunk of a shikigami and a lithe young shinigami. Tissue alert…possible chance of messing your trousers. P.S, this is a LONG chapter. You have been warned.

Tsuzuki had gone almost willingly with the golden emperor, the demon successfully shocked into submission for the time being, his body sore and mind blank as the regal lord walked him to the dungeons, an arm around his waist and one on the shinigami's back, ready to strike him down if need be. They came around the corner of the lowest cell block and the last door on the left opened automatically, the palace already waiting for its new prisoner, the interior clean but dark, no recognition even registering on Tsuzuki's face as he was led inside.

Enma let him slide to the floor on the right hand side of the room, his back against the cold stone wall, absentmindedly tucking his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, burying his face in his knees as he cried weakly. He knew what was wrong with him but dared not voice it out loud, the presence of Gensoukai's most prestigious creature not even fazing him. The emperor placed his hand on the violet eyed man's head and patted him slightly before stepping away, feeling the brooding danger that emanated from the small body. This place was better than any other to contain the immense power the slim man held, Tenkuu swearing it, considering it had held Touda for nearly half of its life.

Enmadaioh left the poor young man in the dank room, disappearing when fully out of the demon's spiritual range, coming back to sit upon his cloaked throne, a simple test of the area determining that all was well, regardless of the most recent activity. His throne room had already been cleaned, the palace maids dutiful in their work, the broken bodies of his guards incinerated in the most respectable way. It was a dangerous thing, to be on a seat of power which was forever being challenged, Enma's own mind telling him that it was his fault this time, for bringing such a possessed creature into his flock.

"He will recover. The darkness which dwells within him has no place to rest once free of the host body. The containing spells which held him for so long have vanished. This is not my doing. There is more trickery afoot than I have been lead to believe…"

Touda meanwhile, walked quickly through the gates of the lord's palace, once again giving a sharp look to the guards and was immediately allowed inside, knowing full well that the dark emperor wouldn't deny him access to his master, regardless of what mayhem had ensued. He avoided the golden creature's chambers in favour of heading right down to the dungeons, taking the steps two at a time,lumbering down the walkway he had thought he'd never have to see again. It brought back horrible memories for the snake god, his arms shackled and hair flowing behind him like a regal cape, his cries for help ignored by all who heard them. He gave a deep, full body shiver and turned in the direction of his old room, the one SohRyu had mentioned. Certainly Enma knew what effect it would have on the kindhearted guardian? Touda chuffed angrily and stepped up to the door, noticing right away that there was no guard before it, much the same as his own time spent in the damp darkness.

He peered in the slatted window and immediately spotted his young master, the poor soul curled up against the wall with his head down, the snake's anger slowly rising as he tried the door handle, blinking suddenly as it opened without a problem. /Tenkuu, hard at work. / He thought to himself. He padded over to his young lover and crouched down beside him, at eye level but still somewhat wary of any sudden movements. He moved his right hand out to card through the man's soft chocolate locks, brushing them back from a blood and tear stained face.

Tsuzuki looked up sadly, his eyes that distant shade of violet, the pupils mere specks in the whirlpool of faded purple, giving the bright shinigami a lost and brooding look, his mind no doubt in turmoil within itself.

"Touda? Is that you? I..I thought Enma struck you down… I saw you collapse."

He shifted slightly and let his arms move from their death grip on his knees, holding them up and out like a child who wanted up.

"I don't know what's going on…"

The larger man moved forward to kneel and scooped the saddened shinigami into his arms, holding him tightly against his broad chest, unable to believe that this ordeal was really happening. The last time they were in this room together had been nearly a half a century before, the day fresh in Touda's mind and no doubt in that of his master, the part of his mind untainted by the demonic force. He shivered slightly at the memory of their encounter and coddled the warm body closer to himself as he shifted to sit back against the wall, cradling Tsuzuki in his lap, the man's head against his shoulder and body resting comfortably across his thighs.

His clawed hand lifted, gently brushing the long hairs back once again from the slightly furrowed brow, the concentration on Tsuzuki's face telling the snake god that there was more going on behind his eyes, thoughts that either confused or interested him. He sighed softly and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss to the man's forehead, the violet eyes immediately opening and staring up into his own reflected visage, the visor irritating him as it always had. With some effort, Tsuzuki lifted his left hand and fingered the offending metal, caressing the edges and sighing to himself, his eyes finally focusing on Touda's partly hidden face.

"I remember when I saw you without this last. It was here wasn't it? It was dark and I was happy to see you. You were such an arrogant creature, Touda. Wouldn't even let me touch you until you saw my key…"

_It was dark, and the air was rather thick. A soft sigh and the rattling of chains, a figure in the darkness moved. How long has it bee? A year? Perhaps a decade or even a century, It didn't really matter anymore. He heard the small creaking as Tenkuu settled itself just like any normal building might do. But unlike any other building this one was alive, a shikigami no less, and the creaking almost seemed like laughter. Was he mocking him again? Crimson pools flashed, as he lifted the beautiful orbs to the ceiling, a snort, yeah he would mock the pitiful creature even now. Once he had been free, a powerful, magnificent creature, sailing through the sky, the wind through his hair…But after what happened that fateful day so long ago? He was a monster, a demon, a thing not to be trusted. His flames were too powerful they said, they destroy with no regard to tell the difference between friend or foe. It was true, he didn't really care, but to be chained up like this? Hmm…_

_He shifted his weight, the chains rattled again, then tossed his head, trying to remove a long lock of onyx that dared to cover his face. This was indeed embarrassing, to be stripped of almost all your clothing, except for leggings and gloves, his body seemed to be chiseled from the finest marble by the most skilled artisans. Yes he was breathtaking, strong and powerful shoulders that bore a thick and slender neck, his arms were powerful, he could probably crush another man within them without blinking. A deep chest and finely chiseled abs, his torso was probably the most inviting part of him...until you reached his long legs. Ah yes, those thighs, just makes you want to shiver knowing those could be wrapped around you. And then there was the promise of what lie between them, ah Touda was well endowed, not that he ever bragged about it. Why would he need to?_

_He leaned his head back now, closing fleshy lids over cool crimson eyes, when would he be able to gain his freedom again? Not that he thought he deserved it, but he could dream couldn't he?_

_He rubbed his forehead as he stared at the ceiling of the dark room, the heavily papered desk in front of him looking less than inviting. He looked down with a sigh and scribbled his name on the bottom of another form, the spidery letters flowing together as he tried vaguely to remember his signature. He shoved it towards the dark figure across from him and gave him a deep stare, followed by a halfhearted chuckle._

"_So, he's mine now right? I have your word?" _

_He saw the creatures small nod and lifted his gaze to the ceiling once again. _

"_And yours Tenkuu? I've been jilted by your promises in the past. This time I won't have any backlash!"_

_He thumped his fist on the oaken desk, hearing it echo through the living walls. The man with him shuffled the papers and handed the shinigami a small golden key with a red tag hanging from the end. He lifted it and saw small script on it, the words even more illegible than his own. He squinted in the low light and saw that it said 'Condemned'. He growled low in his throat and viciously tore the tag off, tossing it to the floor. _

_He stood up and walked to the far doorway, turned to the right and headed for the stairway at the end of the long hall. He descended them, the vague, quiet screams coming up from below, almost music to his ears as he neared end of his journey. _

_'The last door on the left.' the releaseman had said, 'Don't expect any conversation. The bastard won't say a thing.' _

_He inwardly groaned at the badmouthing of his new shiki. He couldn't possibly be such an awful person. Everyone has some good in them. He came to the door and raised his hand to knock, before changing his mind and opening the door anyways. The man belonged to him now after all. He didn't have to tell him he was coming. The door swung open and he stared at the sight before him, hands dropping to his sides as the man looked up suddenly. _

_And look up he did. His crimson eyes focused easily with the sudden pouring of light into the dark room. Blinking he wondered what this man was doing here, and wondered if Tenkuu would say anything. He listened softly…nope no words from Tenkuu…that was odd. He looked at the man in what looked like a business suit at the door, and studied him. Soft brown hair, violet eyes...now that was something he'd never seen in a human, and he was sure this man was indeed just that. His eyes…he looked at them closer, they reflected a softness, almost sad expression within them. Was that…for him? He sat up and pulled himself up against the wall, his long hair falling in waves around him with the sudden movement. He wasn't going to say anything, he wasn't quite sure why this man was here, a Shinigami, before him. Did this man intend to…_

_His eyes widened suddenly and he hissed softly. This man? Was this some sort of a joke? Didn't this guy know he was a prisoner? Well….maybe this man wasn't here for that. No this man couldn't be his master. He was a fool to believe even for a second they might have given him a chance to be free...even if it was a strange twist of the word. No this man must be here to mock him, he was sure of it. So many other's had before, he couldn't allow the man's eyes to deceive him. No creature could ever pity a man like himself. He didn't deserve it, or want it. So he sat there in silence waiting for the other to come in and insult him…or kick him, whatever the other decided to do he hoped he would do it quickly and leave so he could get back to his….what? Emptiness?_

_The saddened red eyes watched him as he stood in the doorway, hands nervously tugging at the hem of his suit jacket. He saw a questioning glimmer in the red depths as they watched him. His body rippled with thick, sinewy muscles as he slid a little further up the wall, the sitting position and few clothes doing nothing to hide his obvious nakedness. He was shocked to see someone treated this way. Even prisoners in human jails had clothes. The hair around him was like a cloak, the tendrils trailing along the floor like black water. _

_He stepped into the room, letting the door stand open and slowly walked towards the chained man, his fingers fidgeting with the key they held. He kept watching the man's face, his emotions changing suddenly. Tsu didn't need to be an empath to notice it. _

_He stepped back, but kept his eyes focused on the others'. Did he hear a hiss come from the man's cracked lips? He wasn't sure, but his body language was telling him yes. He swallowed audibly and hunkered down on his hocks, the hand holding the key dangling across a thigh. He moved his other hand out to hold the man's chin tightly, lifting it so he was at eye level. He was smiling slightly, hoping to dispel the gloom he felt in the room._

"_Look at me please…"_

_Well there really wasn't much he could do to fight that now could he? Seeing as his arms were currently chained to a wall above his head… So when he felt the soft fingers against his chin he had no choice but to allow them to lift his head. His crimson eyes met with those violet ones, and saw that strange emotion reflecting within them. He wasn't used to seeing it, not directed towards him and it made him uncomfortable. What on earth was this man doing here? _

_He shifted his weight again, picking up a leg and shoving his other underneath the lifted one, his knee now level with his chest, he let the leg fall slightly to the side, and pulled his head away from that uncomfortable touch. However he continued to look the other in the eyes, his own reflecting just how much he didn't trust the other, despite all the seemingly innocent actions this Shinigami had taken thus far. Perhaps he was being a little too paranoid but his mind just couldn't grasp the idea or accept that someone would be gentle and nice to him._

_His hand hung in front of him as the other shook his head free of it, the repulsed actions making him slightly edgy. He moved so he was kneeling and latched both hands to the turned face, holding tight as he moved the man to look at him once again. It took quite a bit of force to turn his head, the muscles standing out on Tsu's forearms. He was smiling brighter this time, the golden key feeling cool against his palm. He'd temporarily forgotten it. _

_He looked above the man's darkened face and spotted the chains, the thick lock hanging from them limply. He let his hands fall begrudgingly from the strangely soft skin and held the lock as he slipped the key in. He kept an eye on the other man's face, wary of any quick movements or slight of hand. _

_The releaseman had warned him that this prisoner was slightly sneaky. He'd been chained long enough that he might not be able to move, let alone get away, but he was warned to be careful anyways. The key clicked loudly to the side and the lock's arm snapped open, one chain slipping out to clatter noisily against the wall behind the lovely criminal. _

_Tsu pulled the lock away from the other chain and dropped it to the floor, his hands moving to hold the now confused face._

"_Please, don't turn away from me. I'm here for you...Touda."_

_He glared daggers at the man as he was forced to look back at him, then his eyes widened as he saw the other reach up above him. What was he---? Was he going to take advantage of him? Oh how fitting. He suddenly thought entirely amused. As if locking me up in here for all eternity wasn't bad enough now you all intend to humiliate me by having this human have his way with me? _

_He heard a –click- then blinked as a the lock and chains fell to the ground, his arms falling limply to his sides as the Shinigami took hold of his face again. His eyes were wide and all thoughts stopped. _

"_W-what..are you?" He blinked, was that his voice? He hadn't heard it in so long and could barely recognize it. Pulling away again he tried to use his arms to inch away but they were all but useless and he only accomplished falling forward, his long black hair tumbling in waves around him as he hit the floor with a very loud thud. He remained on the floor for quite some time before he managed to pull his arms in front of himself and lift with a little more effort than he was used to and stared up at the man helplessly._

"_Why…?"_

_He blinked at the deep voice tumbling from his new captive's lips, its echoes bouncing back crudely. He lowered his eyes slightly, looking at the man through his own dark bangs._

"_A shinigami. You know what we are don't you?"_

_He sat low on his haunches instead of standing, so he didn't seem any more threatening. His presence was obviously bothering the other man. _

"_I...came to make you mine, Touda." _

_He looked away suddenly, not being able to face the dark stare. He started at the man's sudden movement and subsequent tumble, but refused to help him up for fear of retaliation. The hostility was coming off of the darker man in waves. _

_He watched as the future shiki got himself halfway up, his blood-red eyes looking up so pitifully, it made Tsu's heart break. He didn't think it would be this hard to claim the man. He kept his head down, eyes not moving away from the lovely sight. The man was gorgeous. Sitting so seductively even if he didn't know he was doing it. Tsu found he couldn't catch his breath enough to answer the question. It took all of his willpower to do it._

"_Why? I want you out of this place. You deserve better, Touda." His eyes were verging on tears as he laid his heart out._

"_It's taken me forever to convince Tenkuu to release you. He was adamant that you stay imprisoned." Once the floodgates had opened, he couldn't still his tongue._

"_You've been released into my service. You're going to be my shikigami, Touda..."_

_He listened to the other's words and none of it made sense. Released? Shikigami? His? Tsuzuki's eyes bore nothing but the truth so there was no other way for him to take it. But it just seemed so unreal that this man promised him freedom. And what's more it didn't seem that Tsuzuki wanted anything in return from him other than the normal agreement between a shinigami and his shikigami._

"_Tenkuu…" _

_Yeah it would figure that damned palace would try to keep him here. Hnn.. what an interesting predicament. Perhaps Tenkuu believed he would say no, that his pride wouldn't allow him to be owned by a human creature. But to be free…? _

_He looked back at Tsuzuki, his eyes softening for a moment, letting the other see a part of him he never showed to anyone else. It couldn't be so bad to serve a man who seemed so selfless, could it? _

"_Yes… I will serve you." I will be yours….and yours alone… he thought. He didn't understand the strange warmth that seemed to trickle throughout his body. It wouldn't be until much later that he figured out this feeling was love. But right now he felt a connection with the man before him and decided then and there. I will do anything for this man, I will bend to his every need and desire. I live by his breath, I breath by his will. It is only fitting as he gives me freedom, is it not?_

_He nodded and looked up as the man seemed to comprehend his words, a softness replacing the hard unforgiving look on his face. He leaned forward and put a hand on each of the man's muscled shoulders and slipped his arm up into his sleeve so the cloth covered his hand. He scooted closer and lifted the clothed hand to the man's forehead, wiping away the dirt that had settled there. _

_Just a long swipe of the sleeve brought a golden sheen to the skin, not unlike the sun peeking over the horizon in the morning. He wiped the man's sharp cheeks and every other place above his chest he could find, his shirt becoming quite stained with the harsh grit that seemed to cover everything down there. _

_He lowered his hand as he was too embarrassed to wipe below the man's chest, even though the body below was severely tempting him. He'd never seen a man so muscled. Even after years of imprisonment, they hadn't atrophied or slackened at all. He was impressed beyond words. He smiled at his new servant and sat back again._

"_You won't serve me, Touda. I want you to help me. I won't ask anything of you that is indecent. Nothing...lewd.."_

_His hand dipped lower on the chiseled chest as he wiped absentmindedly at the sticky dirt along the man's torso, the muscles moving like water underneath it. His thoughts had finally come to rest along the edge of the gutter, dangerously close to falling in._

_He watched with a mildly fascinated expression as Tsuzuki took his own nice suit and soiled it with the grime that had found its way onto his bronzed skin. He had to admit that though the touch was awkward as it was very gentle and seemed to be innocent of darker thoughts, he found it rather comforting and somewhat pleasing to know that Tsuzuki was brave enough to become so quickly known with him. _

_He looked down and watched Tsu wipe along his torso, reaching out to move a few locks of onyx hair that got in the way of his new master's hand. Now that his mind had been made up in giving himself over to the other completely he seemed far more comfortable with Tsuzuki and when he looked up at the other again, his eyes only reflected a calm trust and obedience. Whatever edge Tsu's mind was dangling from it was obvious Touda would willingly fall into the chasm with him, with no more sound of complaint than a loyal knight serving his king. _

_He even sat his back against the wall and opened his legs as if to accommodate the other already guessing where he was headed. But he said nothing, and remained quiet focusing calm crimson orbs on delicate features of a face that belonged to an angel._

_His hand faltered as the other man moved to shy his hair away, the long strands having curled around every limb and space it could without impeding his movements. He backed away as Touda moved against the wall, the luscious legs stretching out for a thorough cleaning as well. He chuckled inside as he watched the obliviousness. _

_He sat back and shuffled his jacket down his shoulders and arms, gathering the material up in front of him. He leaned over the strangely chilled form and wiped the still dirty areas, paying far too much attention to the thighs and crotch area. He purposely left the more intimate parts untouched, thinking it would be terribly rude of him to do anything with them. He wiped down the tight calves, rubbing lightly as he did, just a slight massage to the poor, cramped muscles. _

_He held the feet up and covered them with the jacket, massaging and cleaning at the same time through the thin cloth. His eyes never really left the other man's, his curiosity getting the better of him as he wished to see the reaction his actions caused. He finished the other leg and sat back again, fiddling with the now ruined jacket, not really sure what to do next._

_He shivered slightly as he felt his new master clean his thighs and felt a soft silent moan escape his lips as he noticed the other pay a lot of attention to his crotch area. Sure the man didn't do anything with his most sensitive parts, he was sure the other wanted to. Not that he would have complained if Tsuzuki might have accidentally slipped a hand to brush his groin, as he could feel heat beginning to form in the pit of his stomach making a very peculiar trail down between his legs. _

_Good gods was he getting turned on? He bit his lip as he felt a soft blush raise on his cheeks as he realized Tsuzuki had his eyes on him the whole time. He smiled very faintly a ghost of a smile and felt himself twitch, but said nothing and gave the other no hint that he was uncomfortable. He sighed softly however when his foot was massaged and visibly relaxed further, his shoulders dropping and head slightly lolling to one side. _

_Had it really been so long since he'd felt this comfortable?_

_He watched the visible relaxing and settling with a smile, the other man's small smile had not been lost on him. He felt like being bold as he leaned over onto all fours and crawled towards the other man, his eyes gleaming with mischief. He pushed the captive's legs together and straddled them, arms stilling at his sides as he looked into the bright eyes watching his every move. _

"_Touda..why haven't you tried to run yet? I was prepared for a fight, or at least an argument. Please feel free to express anything you feel. I won't harm you." _

_He looked up expectantly, his eyes darting around the broad expanse of skin before him. He could feel the warmth of Touda's body on his ass and crotch as he wiggled a bit to get his point across._

"_Unless trying to get closer to you is a hurt to you..."_

_He watched Tsuzuki carefully as he crawled toward him on all fours and blinked slightly, but smiled again as he figured out what was going on. He didn't utter a single word of complaint when his legs were pushed together and felt his master settle himself rather easily over his lap, then grab his sides. When posed with the question he remained silent for a moment, What kind of an answer is he expecting? Is this some sort of test? Then he parted his lips slowly, warm breath escaping as he chose his words carefully._

"_Because it was you who freed me…and as I have accepted becoming your shikigami it would be rather rude to run away from you after all the…kindness…" _

_Damn it that was such an awkward word to say…kindness? How did he, Touda, the hellfire snake ever end up on the opposite end of that action? Yes yes, his master wouldn't harm him, he was fully aware of that by now, as those violet orbs had seen fit to clarify from the very beginning when he'd first met Tsuzuki. Not that Touda would complain if Tsuzuki ever did become violent. After all did he not just promise himself to the other completely, regardless of whether or not the promise was made in silence? _

_When Tsu wriggled across his lap he allowed a sharp gasp and his eyes widened slightly at having his brooding so maliciously interrupted. Or was it really that bad? No, not really, he actually enjoyed the contact, though he would never admit it verbally. _

"_Getting close won't hurt me master…Though I believe I do not deserve such attention, I will accept it willingly." _

_And gladly, he added to himself, making sure to look his new master in the eyes and let him know just how serious he was._

_He chuckled at the other man's response's, the light gasp not being lost on him as he wiggled deeper into the warm lap. He listened carefully to his shiki's explanation, tossing his arms around the thick neck and settling his head on a well formed shoulder. He was fighting weak tears as he let himself go._

"_You...can run if you like, Touda. I'm not going to keep you if you don't want me to. I just couldn't stand to see you chained that way.. "_

_He pulled back from the shoulder to look into his vibrant, red eyes again, his own rimmed with red and wetness pervading on his cheeks._

"_I had come down a long time ago to see you. I heard someone say that a strong man had been imprisoned. I was...taken aback by you."_

_He blushed brightly and dipped his head back down, arms staying where they'd been, if just for comfort's sake. He looked up again at the man's final acceptance of his mastery, the solemn, but strangely cheerful eyes boring into him. He saw nothing but complete devotion there and he swallowed his own pride to lean forward and touch his lips to the other's._

_He blinked once, then twice as he felt the alien lips invade his, but said nothing and made no move to pull away. Instead he found himself closing his eyes slowly, pushing his own lips against Tsu's and completing the awkward but meaningful touch. He clenched and unclenched his hands trying to get some feeling back into them from being chained up for so long above him, then when he felt his arms starting to respond a bit more, he slowly ran his hands across the small of Tsuzuki's back. _

_In an upwards caress, he let each individual finger dig into the shirt and feel out all of Tsuzuki's back muscles, massaging gently as he went past them, enjoying the warmth of the skin that echoed beneath the cotton shirt. Purring slowly, he found himself warming up rather quickly now that he had the other's heat to soak up, after all he was a snake, and as he felt this new heat course throughout his body he gave a louder purr for his master, letting him no he was pleased. Not that he hadn't been pleased already by the fact that he would be freed from this dark prison inside the living palace that was Tenkuu… Ah, and there it was, he'd forgotten they were still inside here, and briefly wondered if Tenkuu would start to complain about the actions both men were taking. _

_He listened carefully but only heard the creaks of wood that were normal for any building that was constantly settling within it's foundation. Shrugging to complete his thought he pulled away and looked into Tsuzuki's eyes before gently lifting him and placing him onto the floor where he slowly climbed on top of him. He knew by now what his master wanted and wasn't about to deny him._

_He was infinitely excited to feel the other man push back against his lips, warm hands suddenly sliding up his back as he stiffened, remembering what he'd been told about Touda's violent past. He arched his back as fingers started a deep massage, almost like a cat working in its bed before claiming it for sleep. The deep sounds coming from the other man were soaking through his body, reverberating in his head and making him dizzy. _

_He felt his new (love?) servant pull back and away, opening his eyes to see what the problem was. The half lidded eyes stared back at him as he smiled back, a blush having crept across his entire body. He was about to try it again when he was lifted bodily and laid down on the cold stone floor, the taller man settling quite comfortably on top of him. He held his hands out and above his head, not really sure what to do with them as that stare burned a hole through his soul. The deepening growl that was once a purr, echoed in the small confines of the room, making Tsu's body react. His cock swelled slightly in its captivity as he found himself totally lost in his shiki's red glare._

_He didn't hesitate for a moment, sensing the desire that was building up inside his master. Hn…do I affect him so easily? He wondered just what it was about himself that seemed to have caught Tsuzuki's attention so quickly to be so easily aroused by him. But then, after another moment he dismissed it with the idea that the other was mesmerized with his physical human form, that had to be it, after all he was very naked when Tsuzuki had walked into the room, and chained to a wall no less. Did that not scream some sort of sexual hint? Whether it was intended or not… _

_He held himself up above Tsu with a single hand as he stared down at him, his crimson orbs watching Tsuzuki as he took his other hand and slowly unbuttoned the cotton shirt, then pushed aside the material and leaned down to touch his lips against Tsuzuki's warm neck, then trail a line of kisses along the sensitive skin and nipped at his collar bone. Once here, he lowered himself until he lay completely across him. _

_His soft lips now moist with the sweat Tsu's body was producing, he kissed his way over to a shoulder and gently nipped there, then lifted his head to lick along the other's jaw and capture an earlobe where he suckled gently. Yes, he was very pleased with his newfound freedom, and the shinigami he would be serving, so showing him just how much he was pleased was of no consequence to him, in fact he wanted so badly to claim the other. _

_My master…My own… It was a selfish thought, yes as he figured a man like Tsuzuki must have more than one shikigami, but, he thought as he moved from suckling the earlobe to capturing Tsu's bottom lip and sucking on that now, maybe if I leave an impression here today, I will have a part of him for myself that no one can take away…_

_He simply watched the goings on with almost a detached mind, his eyes showing him what was happening from ten feet away instead of living it themselves. The man's heavy shifting along his already sensitized body was making his skin buzz, a light shock that had him panting lightly, his hands staying where they were so they were essentially useless. He loved the feeling of being mastered by someone he was supposed to master himself. _

_He opened the eyes he hadn't remembered closing and held his head up to watch the new shiki working his deft fingers around the small buttons, making short work of them before burning hot lips on rapidly chilling skin. The ebony hair flowed around them easily, his hands dipping down from their relaxed state to grip handfuls of it, holding it as a rider would his horse's bridle. Small gasps and pants were all he could manage as the object of his years of secret desire played with his most touchable spots. The caresses all had a faint sense of dominance in them, as if Touda was marking him or trying to persuade Tsu's body that this was absolutely what it wanted. _

_He sighed lightly as his lip was captured, his hands fisting the hair tighter as he moved himself forward for a bruising kiss. He slipped his tongue against the man's lips, demanding entry. In the back of his mind, he seriously doubted that he'd be denied it._

_And deny it he would not, he let his tongue slip through his hot lips and greedily took in the pink muscle, coaxing it to play with his tongue for a few moment's before settling down and sucking on Tsu's tongue, slurping loudly and gasping for breath only to dive back in and take his tongue again. He buried himself within this new taste, licking and lapping, sucking and pulling, filing away Tsu's taste as if it was the only thing he could trust to identify his master as his own. _

_Then he pulled away suddenly, licking away at some saliva that had escaped their mouths, and kissed his chin then trailed his tongue along the front of Tsu's neck, nipping at the Adam's apple gently, then continuing until he could wrap his tongue around a soft nipple. Once there he teased it to life with his tongue tip, gently swaying the pink bud back and forth until it hardened underneath his breath, once this was done he captured it in his mouth and sucked hard, pulling at it then releasing and going back down more. _

_Meanwhile his hands were busy digging themselves into Tsu's sides, caressing his hips and squeezing, then caressing again. Gods this man tasted good, and he felt he was on the losing end of a battle he had entered half-heartedly. After all he wanted to give into the other completely, make him his own and claim him. And it seemed that was going to be the way of things, as Tsu's body more than willingly gave into his kisses and touches. _

_He quickly unzipped Tsu's pants, slipping a strong hand between the fabric and Tsu's bare skin where he brushed a very warm erection and grabbed onto it, squeezing gently before he pulled back out to place his hand on a hip again. He wanted to hear Tsuzuki scream his name, then and only then was how he would know that he captured this man and made him his own._

_He let the man do what he wanted with his mouth, the warmth and closeness of it making him lightheaded, the sucking and tugging making him moan into it. He tilted his head back so he was resting it on his crown, his skin open to the merciless onslaught. His hands never left the soft hair, just loosened so he could follow the man's movements and still have a firm handhold on it. He closed his eyes again as he felt the wetness slowly move downward, his breath catching in his throat as his nipple was assaulted, the delicious tightening of it made him squirm his hips around, his cock throbbing in his pants near painfully. _

_The strong hands on his body scorched him everywhere they touched, the calloused fingers rubbing slightly roughly along his sensitive oblique, almost tickling, but he stilled the giggles that threatened to rise when he heard his zipper slide down, a muscled hand sliding in and...yes...touching him there. Oh, it felt so lovely. _

_His hips bucked up violently and he gasped out loud, not really saying anything, just letting out his pleasure as vocally as he could. He opened his eyes and looked down disappointedly when the hand was removed, going back to its relentless rubbing. he moaned continuously under the man's ministrations, his pinked lips letting his love's name spill from them._

"_Gods, Touda.. I..I want you more than anything. Not even life thrills me as you thrill me…"_

_He smiled against the bruised skin as he heard the heated words escape his master's lips. Yes that was what he wanted to hear. Good, now that he knew the other was as completely his as he was to the other, he dipped down and kissed his naval, letting his tongue poke the hole and play around with it, then shifted and kissed the well defined 'happy trail' that belonged to a very attractive body. _

_As he kissed along it, he lifted Tsu's hips up so he could pull the pants down around his hips and get them off, once they were off he dove down and grabbed the throbbing erection in one slender hand, stroking the muscle roughly and slowly, then bent down to touch the tip of his tongue to it's tip. He gave a loud purr that rumbled throughout his massive figure and echoed in the room, it wasn't so bad, in fact Tsuzuki tasted quite good. So without much more hesitation he slipped his mouth over the cock and drove it in to the hilt, still purring he moved his tongue around the flesh as much as it could go, then slurped and pulled it back out, letting it loose with a smacking sound. _

_He licked his lips as his eyes were now focused intently on the wet muscle, it looked rather silly as his expression was so serious, but his head soon disappeared as he bent down again to lick at Tsu's balls, then push his legs apart further and stared thoughtfully at his entrance. Sticking his tongue out he touched it to the entrance quickly then pulled the tongue away and waited for a response._

_He whimpered pitifully as the heated kisses explored lower, his stomach muscles twitching under the fleeting caresses. He eagerly lifted his hips as his pants were removed, not fast enough for his lover it seemed as he was barely out of them when a hand enclosed his cock, making him gasp out loud. It was a feeling he could get used to, the slow sliding motion followed by a short pause as it came back down again. His hips were pumping along with the hand when he felt a wetness at his tip, his cock giving a slight pulse from it. _

_The animalistic sounds coming from his love echoed in his head more than the room, his own shout of ecstasy drowning them out as his cock was engulfed completely, the warm, wet tongue laving rough swatches along it. He grunted and lifted his head as it was dropped from the moist heat, his face one of wonder as he watched the other man's intense concentration. _

_He blinked as the head dipped down once again, bypassing his hot core to move slightly below, his legs spreading tastefully, a blush creeping onto his cheeks from his wanton thoughts. He hoped that Touda meant to fuck him. Things seemed to turn that way, but who really knew once the ball got rolling. His mind went blank as he felt a soft wetness pressing at his entrance, his head nodding mindlessly, cock pulsing in its nest of soft curls._

"_Yes Touda...just do what you want with me. You surrender to me and I'll surrender to you…"_

"_This is good…" He murmured, his voice was deeper than before now, hot breath leaking from between moist lips and caressing the entrance that pulsed slightly before him, calling to him. _

_He was very happy to hear the words his mind demanded from the other. Yes mine…mine and mine and mine. He closed his eyes as he reached up to caress the wet cock, holding onto it and pumping slowly, nestling his face between the other's legs he focused crimson orbs on Tsu's violet ones, his eyes reflecting the lust he felt for the other, mingled with an emotion that Touda wasn't aware he felt, or could put a name to just yet. He smiled his secret smile for his master, then looked back down to Tsu's entrance while still caressing that warm length. _

_He closed his eyes and leaned forward to slip his tongue into the other a little deeper, the pulled back suddenly, eyes wide, he stopped all motion and sat there for a moment in silence. But soon began to chuckle slowly and purred again, Tsuzuki tasted far more better than he expected, and this surprised him, but he didn't waste any more time, he wanted more, starting to stroke the cock again, he lifted his other hand away from Tsu's waist and slowly and cautiously slipped a single digit into the tight hole, worming it around on the inside as he explored in there. _

_His curiosity was very obvious as it was worn on his face, his eyes sparkled gently as he soaked up the knowledge of Tsu's body. Hnn…okay so a single finger could fit, now what would happen if I… and he slipped another in, widening the hole a little more, and grinned at the sound it made, watching as a little liquid escaped. Not wanting to miss a chance at tasting more he immediately bent down and lapped it up, pulling out the fingers to stick in his mouth and suck the juices away. _

_He looked back up to see the expression on Tsu's face, wondering just what all this was doing to the other, his eyes still sparkling and fingers still in his mouth, he stopped stroking the hard slippery muscle and rest his chin against the package, pulling out his fingers with a resounding pop, then reached up to tweak a nipple. But after a moment he grunted and nuzzled his face against Tsu's groin and crawled back up so their noses touched, and stared down into him, as he used his hips to push his way between the other's legs, letting his own erection brush against Tsu's inner thighs and groan softly at the contact._

_He held his legs up and away, higher than they were before so his love had better access, that warm hand gently tugging his cock caught him by surprise. His heart warmed considerably from the small smile he received, a luxury he was sure Touda hadn't afforded anyone else. That warm tongue was back again, slipping inside only slightly, enough to make him voice his protest when the feeling stopped. He wouldn't be disappointed twice however. _

_He moaned inconsistent, meaningless words, incoherencies no one could have pieced together as a thick finger invaded him slowly and sweetly, it's prodding making him groan loudly. Tsuzuki wasn't used to being the bottom during sex, a stature normally reserved for his other lovers, those few and far between flings that kept his mind off of the lovely shiki that sat alone in the dark. How long had it been since he imagined sex with this lovely creature? _

_Too long his body answered back as he cried out in protest as his nipple was tweaked with damp fingers. He opened his eyes to look across at his love, the smirk still on his full lips, gradually getting closer as he was faced with his beauty once again. he felt the nudging hips lower and opened his legs to allow Touda a settling spot, the thick arousal press not so gently into his thigh. _

_He lifted his hands to hold the man's face still as his vision was swimming wildly. he knew one could swoon when they were turned on enough, but he was beyond that. He didn't even care that Tenkuu was no doubt watching or listening. He lifted his legs as high as he could and wrapped them around the slim waist above him, holding him down tight, more as a sign of ownership than anything else._

_He closed his eyes and released a breath, a sigh as he felt Tsu's hands caress the sides of his face, he lowered himself to catch the other's lips and groan into him. It was time. He wanted to take the man now, and that need only heightened as he felt those long slender legs wrap around his waist. Yes Tsuzuki needed it as badly as he did now. Alright, his eyes silently whispered to the other, what's yours is yours and mine is mine, never forget that. _

_He nuzzled the side of his master's neck and gave a quick purr before lifting his hips slightly to edge his way into Tsu's entrance, reaching down with one hand he grabbed hold of his thick cock and touched the tip to the entrance. Once he felt the contact he sucked in his breath, that small touch alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge, but he was determined to remain in control and forced himself to relax. Smiling now, he rubbed the tip up and down, caressing the entrance and nudging at his sac, then back down to slip shallowly into the tight hole. _

_He wanted to tease more but once it was in there he couldn't help but push it in further, however he pushed slowly, letting the other feel every centimeter of him as he entered. Once he was in he settled himself comfortably, pausing to wrap his thick arms around the smaller mans frame in a bear of a hug, then released him and gasped, his lower body shaking with the need to continue and overwhelming joy of knowing he was inside of him now. _

_Grunting again he started to move, pulling the erection out to the tip then pushing back in just as slowly as he'd entered the first time, pushing himself down as he was half way in then up sharply as he came to the hilt. He repeated this process until his mind couldn't focus any longer and instinct began to take over, making swifter harder strokes, and moaning into the other's ear. So tight. He was so tight._

_He slid his hands to the back of his love's head, the nuzzles and purrs just warming him through more, his legs letting go of their tight hold on his hips to be in a more relaxed state of hanging there. He whined as the man shifted, the slickened head of his cock nudging ever so gently at the small pucker, up higher to slide along his balls, the feeling like electricity as he gasped deeply. _

_He cried out and arched his back as the head slipped in without resistance, grunts of slight discomfort mingling with immense pleasure came from him as each thick inch was slowly skewered into him. His hands slid down the back of the now sweat dampened hair, crossing over each other in a vain attempt to hold on tight, the shoulders making a very good brace, but he knew he was lost. He panted his love's name quietly at first, gradually gaining decibels as he heard the deep, sensual grunts from the man above him, his hips snapping up enough to make white sparks fly in front of Tsu's eyes. _

_He dug his fingernails into the shiki's shoulders and back, raking along the skin as he was thrust into. He clenched and unclenched his ass as the man slid out, then back in again, just varying his tightness as a sweet tease. He could feel his cock twitching madly as it was rubbed between them, his sac tightening near painfully as he swam in soon to be sated bliss._

_With each new thrust he grunted and moaned, hissing with pleasure as he felt Tsu's ass tighten and loosen around his wet cock, it was maddening and it made him want to give more, especially as he heard his master calling his name over and over like a mantra. _

_He adjusted himself so he was on his knee's and reached down to hold onto Tsu's hips as he plunged himself deeper, rolling his shoulder so that the legs rest on either side of him to dangle over his back. He drove hard and deep, tossing his head back to moan. Long sweat dampened locks of hair flew about with the motion then came to rest around him and over Tsu's belly. He looked down and releasing one hand from it's grip on the other's hip, he took hold of Tsu's erection and began to pump it with the same rhythm that he fucked Tsu. _

_He had his mouth slightly opened by this point, eyes glazed over as he was caught in a daze. It was far better than he had expected, Tsu gave so much to him and he greedily took it, hoarded it away and gave something of his own back, expecting Tsuzuki to do the same. His entire body shook with the motion as he slowed his pace to give deep and shallow thrusts, listening with satisfaction at the sloppy smacking sounds that erupted from this sudden change of pace. _

_He continued this move for what seemed forever before picking up again and curling forward, forcing Tsuzuki's legs to go tumbling over his head as he growled and pushed hard into him, then pulled out and forced himself back in. He was being rough and he knew it, but it felt so good to be able to release his desire with this man and share a very intimate moment he would never have even thought to share with anyone else. _

_Yes, this man was very special whether the other realized it or not. For he captured his heart with a single promise and Touda wasn't about to let the other man go without showing him he really appreciated it and wanted to be his. Grumbling incoherently, he braced his arms on either side of Tsu's head, resting his forehead against the other's as he felt himself finally release his seed, his massive form shuddering as he emptied and continued to pump, slowly lowering himself and pulling Tsu's legs back down and around him, he made sure to capture the other's lips in a lingering meaningful kiss._

_He let his hands fall above his head again and leaned back, his legs slid bodily onto the strong shoulders as the depth changed. He whipped his head back and forth, moaning continually, not being able to do anything but, the moans changing in pitch as his cock was manhandled again, the beauty above him making it hard to breathe. _

_He could do naught but enjoy, the hard, deep thrusts were nearly tearing him apart with their force, but he'd expected this anyways, the man's overall attitude and appearance said he loved things rough. He panted until the hand left his cock, a small whine of loss slipping from his lips, but the last touch he'd felt was enough anyways. The wild pumping of his love's hips slowed slightly when he felt the hot seed burst inside of him, his own cock jumping once, then again as he started to cry out and was muffled by a deeply moving kiss. _

_He thrust his hips up shallowly, milking himself as best he could without the aid of his hands, they having wound themselves in the deep locks of hair to hold his love's face closer. He pulled himself back, pushing away with his hands lightly, breathing deeply and purring loudly. His chest heaved as he thumped his head down on the cold floor, his body relinquishing any strength it had left, his hands dangling uselessly in the dark hair._

"_Alright…alright…" _

_He answered what seemed to be a silent plea from his master and kissed his neck as he turned over slightly, enough so that he had to pull out from within Tsu but so that he could reach down and grasp the erection he had left moments before. He turned onto his side and pulled Tsuzuki to him so the other could rest his head against his chest and arm while he busied himself in stroking the warm member, enjoying the wetness that squished between his fingers and the overall feel of a warm hard cock in his hand. _

_He nuzzled Tsu's hair, breathing in his scent and closed his eyes as his body relaxed and breathing resumed a slow normal pace. The air was quickly becoming cold, but he didn't pay much attention to it as he wanted to please his master more by making him release his seed. He worked his slender fingers around the erection, caressing and massaging then pinching the tip playfully only to stroke back down the length and grab a hold of his balls and squeeze._

"_Come on then, give it to me…" He whispered encouragingly into Tsu's ear desperately wanting to feel him release between his fingers._

_He leaned heavily against the warm chest, breath still coming in short gasps as he was stroked lovingly, his own hand feeling much different to this one, with its thick fingers and rough calluses. He thrust his hips weakly as he felt it coming on, mouth hanging open in a silent cry as his eyes closed tight. He screamed loud enough he feared that Tenkuu would think there was murder going on, but didn't care in the slightest. _

_One last good gasp of air and he released himself, thick strands of the stuff landing along his belly and chest, some landing on his lover in thick ropey gobs. He keened quietly until his hips stopped moving, the last few spurts dribbling out and down the now relaxing grip. He let his head droop, his body following suit as he snuggled against the warm body, breathing still quickened but gradually slowing back to its normal pace. _

_He opened his eyes to look at his new lover and smiled faintly. He raised a hand to hold the side of the shiki's face, thumb rubbing lightly against his cheek._

"_Thank you, Touda. It was much more than I'd hoped for when I came down here today…"_

_He nodded and held the other close. "It's what you wanted wasn't it? I could not deny you what you want master." _

_He was being honest, though his expression was very blank, and his tone apathetic. Tsuzuki was the master and he the servant. It was only natural for him to give the other what he wanted. But somewhere in the back of his mind he was more than happy to share this experience, however that voice was very small, so small that he passed it off. _

_For now, Tsuzuki had to deal with the cold creature that lay next to him, and it wouldn't be until much later that Touda would relax enough to accept his own feeling and admit he loved the other. For now though, he was only confused by the strange warmth that spread throughout him when he thought of Tszuzki and being with him for a very long time. It was awkward but he said nothing, and just lay there with the other in his arms, pulling him close for warmth and yawned heavily, resting his head on the ground._

_He nodded in response to the simple question, his upper arm snaking around the lithe waist to settle there comfortably._

"_It was as much for me as it was for you. I wanted you to trust me, Touda. I hope I have that trust now. I hope you didn't do those things just because I'm your master now."_

_He lifted his head to look down on the relaxed face with questioning eyes._

"_Because that's not what I wanted. You feel as others feel, they've just been put away for such a long time. I wanted to bring you back to life, for myself and for you." _

_He lowered his gaze a bit and blushed softly. _

"_I want you to be with me forever. And we have forever, don't forget…"_

_He sighed softly and remained silent, digging his face into the other's shoulder and yawning louder._

"_And you will have me for forever. I am your shikigami and no one else's. I obey you and you alone. Never forget this." _

_He whispered softly as he felt himself drift off to sleep, allowing his thoughts to be voiced without realizing it._

"_I want to be yours forever…yours and yours alone…."_

A/N: I'm ending it there simply because I love the way the roleplay ended, such a sweet nonsensical place to finish the chapter. Now don't worry though people, I have at least 8 more chapters planned so please, check back often for updates!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Matsushita-sensei and rest assured, she'd be pissed if she ever found out what I was making her characters do at night. They should all be ashamed of themselves. Dirty little buggers…–wags finger-

Notes: I added a well-known character to this chapter simply because I love him. His disappearance from the end of the anime and subsequent invisibility in the following manga made me want to write him in. Also, I'm, sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've become encompassed by new fics, work and family life. Things keep changing. And lastly, please review. I thrive on them.

The memory ended, Touda sighed softly and shifted Tsuzuki so he was lying on his side, carefully curling his much larger frame up against the man's back, his right arm draped over the shinigami's waist protectively while the left cushioned him from the hard stone floor. They had lain together like this for an entire day afterwards, neither of them willing to move after such an encounter. Touda almost smiled behind the soft hair of his intense lover, his breath mingling in the light brown strands, wanting to be away from this evil place but unable to leave with his master.

Bright eyes turned to gaze upon the door as footsteps approached, the snake god's body tensing as he awaited their visitor. He could hardly believe anyone would bother them down there and although he enjoyed the silence, he wanted to be out of the darkness, if only to coddle his lover in the privacy of his own rooms. A hint of familiar spiritual haze kissed his mind before recognition kicked in.

The young shinigami's eyes opened just as Touda began to hiss softly, the noise turning into a light snarl as he held the smaller body even tighter against his chest, slowly shifting to be in a sitting position, his powerfully muscled legs on either side of his lover, another strong barrier against the wicked world. A chuckle from the doorway caused Tsuzuki to peer over, tears already forming in his eyes as he lowered his gaze immediately, his chin resting on the ruined shirtfront.

The image was a nightmare for the mentally disturbed guardian, Touda's visage a swirling mass of hate as the well read being spoke.

"Your protectiveness astounds me, creature. Does my appearance cause you such turmoil? I assure you, I'm not here to harm him."

In one swift movement, the dark fire shikigami was on his feet, his right arm holding Tsuzuki behind himself as he threatened with his left, the limiter devices keeping him from forming any sort of spiritual energy that he could use against the pale skinned visitor.

"Ahh, your restrictions are still in effect I see. How delightful. I only have a short time before your lord finds me here anyway and your interference wouldn't have been tolerated."

The diabolical doctor chuckled to himself as he unbuttoned the front of his suit jacket and then the dress shirt beneath, revealing snow-white flesh that bared marks of an even paler hue, crisscrossed lines that bore an uncanny resemblance to the licks of a well-heated flame. The distinct mark of a long healed wound sat along his left-hand side, his thumb gently rubbing at it as he hissed in mock pleasure.

"You know what these marks symbolize, snake. You put them there yourself. This one however, is the work of our dear Tsuzuki. I've forgiven him his transgressions. His body and soul are still worthy enough of my love."

Touda sunk back slightly as he lifted his eyes from the marks to the man's face, his lips pulled back as he growled angrily, his extended hand flexing the clawed fingers dangerously.

"Your love is not what Tsuzuki needs. It is unfortunate that you should show up at this time. He is…unwell. Enmadaioh-sama has imprisoned him here because of his most recent outburst."

"I know of it. I am forever aware of his mental leanings, regardless of their darknesses. He is mine after all. A discarded child he remains, only waiting for his rightful owner to come and claim him. The time has come and it has taken me a long time to finally be able to return to this place. I was drawn to the sudden strengthening of his darkness. I'm able to make him better again. Would you trust me with his care?"

A deep chuckle of his own issued past the occasionally loving lips, Touda's body language betraying his seemingly calming demeanor.

"I would not trust you with an enemy's care. Your idea of love sickens me."

Muraki redressed himself as he laughed softly, keeping his mismatched eyes on the dark god as if still somewhat fearful of him.

"And yours, Shikigami? A sexual relationship with your master is frowned upon by the golden emperor, is it not? Do you keep him happy? Does it please you to see him in a state of mental distress so terrible that he allows his darkness to consume him?"

"You are treading on unstable ground, human. I suggest you make yourself scarce in an immense hurry."

To the knowledged members of Tsuzuki's flock, Muraki was no ordinary human, Touda's mind slowly processing this point as he realized the living man had appeared in Gensoukai. And, that he had lived through the fires of Hell themselves, emerging with only the barest of scars.

The great snake gave a shuddering hiss and turned to scoop his young lover up, keeping himself between Tsuzuki and his once captor as he made his way to the door. Casting a glance over his right shoulder he silently challenged the silver haired physician, watching as the man bowed and allowed him to pass, hardly an exchange happening between them.

"You cannot leave the building, creature. Enma has the shikigami on guard for just such an escape attempt. My dealings with your kind in the past have given me a buffer to their magical aspects and an insight into their minds, should I so desire to take a peek. Tenkuu is no different. It is afraid for its newest charge. The same fear it showed for you when Tsuzuki came to claim you. It is not I who it will try to destroy, should he be taken from his rightful place."

The short haired demon turned and glared at the palely dressed bastard, his eyes hidden but still smoldering with hatred as he backed towards the far set of stairs this time, unwilling to turn his back on such a damnable man. The violent shikigami knew when he had been bluffed and this was not one of those times, two more colourful flecks of cognizance slowly appearing within his suddenly troubled mind.

One he knew to be SohRyu, the graceful dragon walking slowly, then hurrying towards the dungeon the moment Touda's foot stepped over the threshold between the inner sanctum and the stairs that lead to the upper floors. He had been caught by the palace's silent alarm, a mental signal that alerted the other shikigami to mishaps within its stone walls.

That was the second coloured signal he had received, amplified by the visor's capabilities and in truth, an unwanted intrusion. Knowing that his time was already short, Touda swallowed his loathing and turned from the pale human, moving quickly up the stairs and nearly bowling the blue haired shikigami leader over, his dark eyes wide with fright at the sight of his master held so tightly within the snake god's grasp. His hand flew to the functional sword at his side, drawing it halfway from its sheath as he snarled menacingly and flashed a pair of viciously sharp canine teeth amongst his normal pearly whites.

As far as SohRyu was concerned, the warning was for Touda's theft of their master, the other shikigami already assembling outside of the building to apprehend the creature as he made his daring escape.

"Let him go, Touda. His suffering has to end somewhere. Just…let me have him and I'll let you walk away. The others won't be so lenient. Please!"

The once shunned shikigami shook his head and tried to give his former lover a baleful look and failed, the visor cutting off his ability to use his eyes as a form of expression. His fingers clutched Tsuzuki's forearms and their sharpened tips punctured the delicate flesh, blood beginning to flow freely from the tiny marks. The scent of it reached both creatures' nostrils and each breathed deeply of it, the smell of power permeating the room before Touda took the chance and turned away again, throwing himself down the corridor towards Tenkuu's main exit.

He cast one last glance over his shoulder to the brilliant dragon, giving him a mental command that belied the fear he felt, trying to save his comrades even while saving his lover.

/ The white human is in the dungeon. He tried to take Tsuzuki with him. Please deal with him, Soh. I cannot remain here. /

The Eastern guardian blinked before understanding, his feet carrying him quickly down the stone steps before he faced the bane of his master's existence, the genius doctor, Muraki Kazutaka. The man smiled warmly and bowed as if honoured by the god's presence, his clothes as immaculate as Soh had remembered, their last meeting hardly a glimmer anymore in his mind.

"Good evening, lord dragon. I assure you, I have no qualms with the inhabitants of this lovely place. My prey has been driven from the flock it seems. I will bid you good day and hopefully, your emperor will not be upset by this turn of events."

SohRyu's hand, already on the sword, dragged it the rest of the way out and dashed forward to lunge at the well dressed human, a blast of hot but sweet smelling air encompassing him before he landed in a heap against the corridor's ending wall, the clearing smoke affirming that his opponent had indeed fled. He growled in anger and thrust his weapon back into its place, picking himself up and brushing the regal robes free of the clingy sublevel dirt.

"Enmadaioh-sama should have known that that man was here. How could he have snuck into Gensoukai undetected? And Touda…gods, he'll be hunted for kidnapping Tsuzuki…"

It was easy for the dark serpent to avoid his fellow shikigami as he left the living building from an exit seldom used by any creature, Tenkuu's weak attempt at locking the door staved off by one large hand against the aging wood and a powerful push. The material blew apart and splintered, the immobile god groaning its pain throughout its halls as walls and floors shifted.

He ran through the field where he and his master used to stalk SohRyu and his children, playfully tossing dirt up onto the little knoll. It was a memory long past as Touda hurried towards the clearing where Tsuzuki would have appeared in the digital world, breaking the rules slightly as he endured a sudden burst of pain in his temples and summoned the gateway, forgoing the gate guardians and jumping into the swirling vortex. The pain was no doubt Enmadaioh's last attempt at stalling him, more than likely enraged beyond measure at Touda's willingness to defy him.

Directing its reappearance while inside, the hellfire shikigami signaled it to show up in Tsuzuki's living room, wanting his master to be safe while he pondered the outcome of his actions. The gate opened above the man's couch and he set down upon the fluffed cushions with his charge draped across his arms, his eyes still open but there hadn't been any response from him since he had started crying from Muraki's appearance.

He set the light body down on the couch and walked to the bedroom where he fetched a heavy pillow and the blanket from the foot of the bed, using both to make his master more comfortable as he surveyed the apartment for any intruders, knowing full well that the light coloured human could appear anywhere he desired.

Convinced that their space was safe, Touda settled down on the edge of the cushions and ran a shaking hand over the violet eyed one's forehead, smoothing his hair back from his eyes as he gazed upon the man's serene face, wondering how such a beautiful creature could hold such evil inside of himself. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the furrowing brow, purple orbs staring up at him, the shine within them still not entirely that of the lover he knew.

"You kept him from me again, Touda. How come you bother with me? I'm just a demon in disguise. I can feel it welling up inside me. You're in danger if you stay here."

"I'm not leaving you again. The others will be coming after me very soon and I don't want to leave you alone. I know this may not be the best place for you considering your possessed state, but I could not leave you in Tenkuu's care. I nearly went mad within its walls."

"Ahh…sou ka…" The violet in Tsuzuki's eyes flared for a brief second before the lids closed over and the small body went slack, his spiritual energy still there inside Touda's mind, a small space occupied by the beautiful swirling colours. He knew when the man was in trouble because of the colour shift and slowly, so very slowly, the violet and blue that sat dormant for most of their lives together, started to shift towards red.

It was a subtle change and when Touda finally noticed it, after three hours of aimlessly tidying the man's apartment to keep himself occupied, the colour had become to vivid that it almost clouded his vision. It was almost like looking through a crimson fog. Blinking and even toying with the adjusting mechanism on the side of his visor, Touda still couldn't get it to clear, panic rising in him as the hairs stood up on the back of his neck.

The fire creature threw aside the sheets he was busy unfolding to remake Tsuzuki's bed and hurried to the man's side, halting at the door with his mouth open, the sight beyond the wooden threshold causing him to cry out in anger and fright.

Tsuzuki sat on the floor about ten feet from the couch, his head buried between his knees and his arms folded over it as if shielding himself from some terrible force, the room completely filled with a mixture of purple and red haze. It was the chakra, of the demon within his gentle master. The red signifying instinct, survival and security. The violet, a connection to the divine. A misaligned but correct assumption that Tsuzuki's mind and soul were fighting with the demon but were also so attuned to its behaviour, that it resembled a mirror through which Tsuzuki's entire life reflected.

Touda whispered to himself without realizing he was speaking aloud, his hands shaking as he lifted them to hold himself against the doorjamb.

"It's safe within its haven but it wants to escape because of its power. He's holding it there. He wants to be inhabited by it. Enma save us. Tsuzuki still wants the Tsumibito to be part of him…"

A/N: The descriptions of the chakra colours are from the official chakra chart used by the Brahma Upanishad and the Yogatattva Upanishad . I was looking through the colour levels and was shocked by the similarities between its scale and Tsuzuki's spiritual colours.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Matsushita-sensei and rest assured, she'd be pissed if she ever found out what I was making her characters do at night. They should all be ashamed of themselves. Dirty little buggers…–wags finger-

Warnings: Adult situations, man schmex (sort of), blood, lots of blood. Touda + Tsuzuki teh bloodzorz. Depression, possible suicidal thoughts. Come on, it IS Tsuzuki we're talking about. As lovely as he is, the man could put clowns to death. Plus, Muraki was in the last chapter and I don't think he'll be in anymore of this fic. I wanted to have him in it, but after much conversing with my fans, we all decided that he'd remain hiding away from Touda. Tsuzuki doesn't need anymore of a mental breakdown.

Notes: Slowly I descend deeper into Tsuzuki's mind and every time, it seems there's a new bit of plot to be uncovered. Forgive me if I move too quickly. This fic is the last to be updated because of my current busy life, and though other fandoms have been updated first, I will NEVER leave my Tsuzuki without completion.

Touda whispered to himself without realizing he was speaking aloud, his hands shaking as he lifted them to hold himself against the doorjamb.

"It's safe within its haven but it wants to escape because of its power. He's holding it there. He wants to be inhabited by it. Enma save us. Tsuzuki still wants the Tsumibito to be part of him…"

Though there seemed to be nothing he could do, Touda hurried into the brightly lit room and kneeled before his master, quickly divesting himself of the dangerous claws he wore as protection, the sharp objects clanging to the floor as both hands scooped under Tsuzuki's arms to pry them away from his head. The purple chakra didn't frighten him as much as it had before, and none of the snake-like tendrils bothered to force him away.

The hellfire shikigami left the other man's arms at his sides as he gently lifted the man's elegant chin, daring to look into a pair of eyes as violet as they ever had been, the light within them glowing a shockingly luminescent red, two colours one would never suggest matched. Though the eyes were open, Tsuzuki bore no cognizance of the creature that held him, pupil less orbs staring through the snake god as if he were an illusion.

"Tsuzuki? Can you hear me? Please, do not allow its freedom!"

Touda's cries fell on deaf ears, ears filled with the pounding of his own heart and the roar of the demon within, both compounding to create a bloodied, disembodied sound.

Desperate for his master's safety, and figuring that with so much having happened already, one more infraction in the face of his Emperor couldn't possibly add to his sentence. Shakingly, the serpent took his hands from his lover's face and held them to his own temples, easily slipping his thumbs under the bottom edge of his visor.

It was a given that there would be pain. An enforced, resilient magic left behind by DaiOh-sama himself after the devices had been placed. It bit into Touda's mind as he ripped the mechanical item from his head, the sunlight streaming through the windows almost like acid as it stung his eyes. Decades he had remained in darkness behind the shaded eyepiece, doomed forever to remain hidden from those he had hurt. It took much effort to toss the damned thing away and he weighed heavily on his shins as he settled back slightly, heaving from the onslaught of pain and forcing the foul taste of bile back down his throat.

To the seemingly unconscious Tsuzuki, Touda looked no different, not even the sudden changes that had come over his slim but powerfully built form. The elegant body arched its back as Touda groaned loudly, his hands moving up to cradle his head, long strands of hair slithering out from between his clenched fingers. It grew quickly and soon pooled around his body on the wooden floor, snaking ribbons of black that, despite his clothed appearance, made the man resemble his former self; the day Tsuzuki had freed him from Tenkuu. His left bicep was again emblazoned by the tattoo his clan had shared as a sign of their power, the petaled fire flower.

He could feel his power increasing and with a deep growl, Touda shook his shoulders and stared over at his master, squinting through the light that poured in behind him. It still hurt but not as severely if he lifted a hand to shield himself from it, the other running through his bangs to resettle them over his forehead, their shape suggesting that the restriction devices had caused them to start growing differently.

There was little time for the stoic creature to enjoy his renewed figure as he again grabbed the other man's chin and held his gaze up, staring into the vibrant purple with a wickedly glowing red of his own, a colour that hadn't seen daylight for the last sixty five years. The breath hitched in Tsuzuki's chest and he blinked, his pupils flickering between black and a deeper shade of red, showing that he was fighting the takeover but still continued to lose to it.

"T…Touda…What's…"

"Tsuzuki! Please stay on this plane! I cannot lose you to the Tsumibito!"

The small shred of recognizance faded before the shinigami's body went limp and Touda caught him as he pitched forward, grunting over the weight that suddenly found itself against his chest, a weight that certainly didn't belong to the slim bodied death god. He recoiled slightly and was gifted with a malicious grin and a ghostly chuckle; a sound the snake god immediately knew didn't belong to his vibrant lover.

"Again, you step in to meddle in my affairs, creature. Do you really want this corrupted container for yourself? Can you see worth in his ruined state? Do you know how empty he will be once I am free of his suffocating kindness? Is there any way for you to stop me after I have finally escaped!"

The snarl issuing from Touda's lips was enough to scare himself, his hands curled into claws as he slid them down the shinigami's jaw to his neck, viciously gripping the delicate flesh as he stared down the demon.

"You will leave him now, Tsumibito. I am willingly offering you a more viable container for your eternal rest."

Holding his arms away from the smaller form, Touda sat back on his heels and opened them wide, allowing an unbarricaded view of his broad chest, showing off the body the demon could inhabit, should it decide to switch.

"As a shikigami of Enmadaioh personal court, I am more suited to handling power of your caliber. I am the strongest of my kind and in addition to your strength, would be a valuable aid to your unknown quest."

As he had let go, Tsuzuki's body slid forward but he had caught himself with both hands on the cool floor, looking up with that evil grin, the slick pink tongue slipping out to lap at dry lips. His right hand was lifted and offered to the hellfire shiki, as if to be aided in the rise to his feet, snatching the buckle on Touda's belt instead and hefting himself to press against the warm, leather clad body, breathing deeply in his ear, almost as if it were trying to arouse the more powerful male.

"I accept, snake. But you have to agree to my terms, plus those of the transfer. Because I usually inhabit bodies of children in the beginning, this situation is deemed rather difficult. There is another way, though it is quite…unorthodox. Something you and this lovely body have engaged in in the past…"

Touda glared and nodded, knowing exactly what the demon had in mind. It was a common element in demonic possession, that the creature raped the person being possessed, though the rape itself only happened through unwilling occupants. Resigning himself to a night of discomfort but one that would include his young lover by his side, Touda slowly began to undress, peeling the dark leather from his body and tossing the items aside, rolling back onto his behind as he pulled the tight pants from his shapely legs.

The demon watched with utmost interest, his own clothes coming off but much more quickly, kneeling nude before the shikigami and graciously stroking Tsuzuki's formidable erection, something Tsumibito found to be most pleasing.

"I am certain that this form has never had the pleasure of taking you, snake. Your size and his absolute giving nature seemingly forbade it. I am honoured to give him this, if only to allow the empty shell to die once it is finished."

Remaining on his back and closing his eyes, the snake god spread his legs and groaned out loud, already feeling the growing energy as the other's form became more aroused, his own emanating chakra being overpowered by that of the nemesis.

"I will find no pleasure in it and it will not last long. If it is Tsuzuki you wish to conquer, look to the future, when you will be able to have him undeniably because of our love for each other. Hidden, you may take him again and again, without restraint."

He was purposely riling up the body stealing creature and it seemed to have worked as he was crushed to the ground with that heavy weight a second time, grunting out loud but lifting his arms to hold them above his head, preparing himself for the inevitable pain. It was only possible to be possessed by a demon of this standing when one was given its seed, children like Tsuzuki were created this way when their mother had been given the very same genetic material. Because Touda was a man, there would be no spawn to speak of, only a willing body for the demon to reside in.

It seemed odd to Touda, that the white clad human hadn't shown up yet, but because of the threat he had incurred and the wrath the doctor had felt before, he assumed that the man avoided Tsuzuki's home because of his presence, a welcome happening that saved them both. It would have been most unfortunate for him to appear now.

There was no love in the act, no preparation, no gasps of pleasurable sensation. Only a groan of pain and a loss of consciousness as Touda blocked his mind from that of his lover, still connected to him through the internal shinigami-shikigami link, silently praying that the others wouldn't feel the goings on because they were in Meifu instead of Gensoukai.

The demon only grinned and continued his conquest of the immaculate body, grunting with each additional thrust of his slim hips, forcing himself deeper within Touda's bowels and unceremoniously, emptying with a cry sharp enough to shatter the glasses in the shinigami's china hutch, the shards falling to the floor with a crystalline tinkling.

Immediately Touda felt the power rush into him, up from his loins and into his mind, his hands coming down from their place above his head, one holding Tsuzuki's shoulder tightly, clamping down on the warm flesh as the other slid over to the side and snatched up his visor. He had enough of his own mind still in coherency to know that he would have next to no time to perform the final task of devotion to his master, unwilling to let go of the well muscled shoulder even as the demon fought between both bodies, forcing itself into the roots of the shikigami's soul and finally emptying from the other body completely.

The feeling was excruciating, even to the powerful snake god, and as he lifted his head and opened his eyes to gaze upon his saved lover, noticing the look of shock from clearing violet eyes, lifted the visor from the floor and slammed it back down onto his own head, replacing it to where it had sat for the past six decades. The creature instantly cried out, causing Touda's larger body to shriek in unison, his hands clenching and eyes wide behind the tinted barrier. He knew the force of being taken by the demon, then curbing the evil's power would be dangerous, and he was proud to survive it, soon lying on his side and breathing deeply, small crackles of red energy appearing from various places on his smoking body.

Tsuzuki had crawled back and was curled against the couch for a second time that day, staring at the scene with his mouth open, most certainly frightened by the shock of seeing his lover acting so strangely. He did however, notice that he felt lighter somehow, as if a weight had been taken from him that he hadn't noticed before. He remained there until Touda lifted his head again, his hair back to the short-cropped style the shinigami remembered as his own, the tattoo gone again from the man's muscled arm.

There was no smile on Touda's face, no grin of triumph, no chuckle of amusement. He groaned as he set himself up into a seated position, shaking his head like a dog shakes water from his body, his upper lip curled in a grimace before it too settled. He cleared his throat noisily and turned his head to look upon his master's shaking body, giving a relieved sigh.

"It is done, Tsuzuki. You have been freed from the Tsumibito. It will remain restricted in me, along with my powers."

The violet eyed wonder swallowed and spoke, uncertain about the entire situation.

"But…does that mean that you'll never be free, Touda? If we free you, won't it also free the…the demon? I always wanted you…as you were earlier.."

It broke Touda's heart to see his lover so upset about it, but because it had come down to saving the shinigami in favour of losing something of his own freedom, the serpent was willing to do so.

"It is alright. I have gone this long without freedom from the devices so it is nothing to go another length of time. Now, you may dress, Tsuzuki. I will as well…once I can stand…"

The inevitable problems from his fellow shikigami, not to mention those of EnmaDaiOh, festered in Touda's consciousness, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he curled up slightly, content to sleep the rest of the day away. A niggling register of power caused him to open his eyes again, noticing right away the small portal opening in Tsuzuki's front hall, a golden hand extending past its swirling arc of power. He swallowed loudly and shoved himself to a sitting position, gaping at the opened wormhole.

"E…EnmaDaiOh-sama…"


End file.
